Choices
by PhoenixFire26
Summary: There is nothing more dangerous then a woman scorned. Ginny sets to prove it right then Harry dumps her, comes out of the closet and hook up with Draco. How far will she go, and can she be stopped before someone is hurt, or worse. warn slash, mpreg
1. prologue

Harry had been protesting all the way here, but as always no one was listening, that he did not need medical care. So he had taken a bit of a spill, it was expected when you were learning to be an animagus and your form was a hawk, human bodies were not made for wings when the rest of your body was still human. Harry had graduated from Hogwarts a year ago and was in accelerated auror training, studying to be an officer and work at the academy. He had been studying to be an animagus though for two years, first with his godfathers at school and now at the academy. The war had ended in sixth year with a battle in Hogsmeade, where Harry had finally destroyed the Dark Lord, and last year he had completed school and graduated second top student. He was living with his godfathers in Grimmauld Place, and was about to finish his first year to become an auror, like Sirius and James had been as well. Sirius he had found out shortly before the final battle ha not been killed in the ministry, he had been in bad shape though in the hospital and they had not old him till they knew he would live.

Harry lay there on the exam table, wishing the healer would hurry up and come, if he was going to be forced to be here, for he wanted to get back to work. He had a date with Ginny and she would be worried if he did not collect her on time. Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts a few weeks ago, and was signing with the Harpies, and the whole world expected them to be engaged by he end of the year, there were votes in the newspaper over when it would happen. Harry cared about her deeply, and they had been dating for nearly three years now, but he cold not seem to be able to picture himself married to her.

He was surprised when the door opened and a healer came in, not by the fact that it was a healer in training for that was common with minor cases, but who the healer was. He had not seen him since they had graduated and had thought he would have been running Malfoy Industries, since his parents died in battle.

He looked at Draco. "Malfoy. I would have thought you would be off conquering the world of Malfoy Industries. Never took you for the healer type."

Draco looked up. "An auror I see just like I thought Potter. But how soon you forget I was stripped of my family fortune and title, the son of traitors and all."

Harry had nearly forgotten, other then his trust fund which had been left to him by his grandfather, Draco had lost it all. Lucius was killed and Narcissa was given the kiss as traitors and had their titles and money stripped away from them. The Malfoy title was gone and the money had been given to victims, but the dowry of Narcissa had been returned to the Black family, mainly Harry's beloved godfather who Harry was the heir of.

Harry watched as Draco started running a diagnostic on him. "I remember now, you were living with Snape after that. I would have thought potions master."

Draco looked up from his chart. "I considered, Severus would have trained me. But after all of the horror my parents inflicted, I wanted to do some good."

Draco had been villainized in the paper, the son of the two worst followers of Voldemort, most people had thought that he was a turn coat. He had changed his name to Snape, his godfather adopting him and offering him a home, but there ad been no escaping the reputation. He could have gone abroad and tried to start a new life, but he had become a healer because he wanted to repair some of the damage his parents had done, and for that he had remained here in the UK where they inflicted it. He was able to keep the townhouse, the only property which Lucius had signed over to his son's name before the war ended, the manor gone and destroyed from what he knew.

Draco handed him a bottle. "Use this on your arms Potter and make sure next time you are trying to turn into a hawk, not to be such a bird brain, and use some mats."

Harry took the bottle from him. "Thanks Malfoy, I think that is the best compliment you have ever given me."

Though they had not been enemies after the war, Draco had stood by his side in the final battle and actually helped kill his own father, they had never been friends. Draco had forgotten a long time ago what it was like to have friends, most of his had turned on him, for they had parents who had been Death Eaters. What he would not have given to be the Golden Boy, the hero of the wizarding world, and have a little fan club.

Draco watched as he put on his robe. "I read in the papers that you are proposing tonight to your girlfriend. Congratulations I guess."

Harry snickered at that. "We both know well enough Malfoy that you can't believe everything you read in the rags. But I assume I will propose soon enough"

There seemed to be a sadness in Harry's voice for a moment and there was something about the way he talked about proposing, that Draco thought Harry sounded like he was facing execution or something. He had to admit he had no idea what harry had ever seen in the obnoxious little red head, even if he himself had not been gay, and wondered if it had more to do with being a part of that family, hen actual interest.

He called to Harry as he was leaving the room. "Maybe we could have a drink some time, if you're ever in Diagon. Talk about old times, or drown our sorrows."

r and r


	2. famiily dinner

Harry was fed up, to say the least, and he needed to get out of there before he blew his top once and for all. He had been at the Burrow for dinner, two weeks after his anniversary with Ginny, and he had never wanted to be out of the house more then he had been that night. He had always known Molly loved to meddle, her entire life seemed to be around her kids, and now her grandchildren as well, and trying to get herself more grandchildren seemed to be her top past time. Ron and Hermione had married in the spring and were already expecting their first, leaving besides bachelor for life Charlie, Ginny the only unmarried child and only one without a child on the way. The fact she had just finished school less then a month before did not seem to matter to them at all, and she went at it like there was no tomorrow.

It seemed Molly seemed to believe the newspapers, even though anyone with senses knew the only paper to trust about Harry was the Quibbler, and had been expecting to see a ring on her daughter's hand when they had come to dinner that night, she had not even tried to hide what she was looking for. And she had definitely done a poor job of hiding her reaction as well, though Arthur had done his best to remind her to calm down.

Ron headed over his way with a drink. "Where is the ring brother? You kept saying you were waiting to propose till she was done school."

Harry looked at his best friend. "Just because you and Hermione got engaged on graduation, does not mean the rest of us have to marry young Ron."

Ron shared a look with his wife, who was shooting death glares at her husband, and Harry knew she had told Ron to back off. Hermione was like very few of the Weasleys, she did not push Harry towards proposing, but she thought he should. Fred was usually the safe ground for Harry, he kept telling his little brother he would be unhappy, and Harry would be a member of the family either way, but the way Molly was acting all of the time he was not certain.

Molly pushed her husband over Harry's way, and he wondered what he was being forced to do, and was expecting the questions about the rings as well. Arthur and the twins, and Fleur oddly enough, were usually the only three, sometimes Penny; he could get away with talking to without the pressure.

Arthur clapped him on the back. "Harry you and I should talk. You know being an auror is not really a good family job. There is an opening in my department."

Molly smiled and nodded. "You know a good desk job, be home for dinner every night and have weekends off. When the kids come, you will be needing it."

Harry tried to keep his calm, reminding himself these were people he considered his family, and he was sure even though he was reluctant right now for that step, he would one day be married into, and he cared about them deeply. He reminded them he was raining to teach at the academy, and though from time to time he might be required to help out in the department, he would not have the crazy schedule of his godfather. Molly had more then once commented Sirius and Remus should consider finding a new place to live, for Harry would need the home when he had a family and they were grown men. Harry had a feeling she thought they were a bad influence on him, not because of their marauder days as she often commented when he was a student, but because they were both confirmed bachelors.

Molly looked at Harry and went in on the rant about hem as well. "It is not a good influence Harry, I worry about my grandkids. They should not be around such."

Harry finally lost his cool. "They are my family and I decide who lives in my house Molly. And you seem to forget Grimmauld is actually Sirius' home, not mine."

Legally Harry was Lord Black, and had inherited the sizable estate, but because Sirius had been declared legally dead. He had not been, and he was known by all to be alive but he had allowed his godson to keep his title and money, having never had any interest in it. Harry had inherited the massive Potter estate, nearly as large, his account he used for school it turned out was a trust, but neither of them used he money. The three of them liked to live as bachelors as they did, and for Harry who had never had a dad growing up, he liked it a lot, though the men seemed more like brothers most of the time.

Molly did not have a problem with the fact they were gay, per say, she had a problem with the fact they refused to marry. Other then muggle borns, the only real opposition to homosexuals came from some of the richer old blood families, who believed if you were going to have a male lover, you keep it behind doors. Many old lords ad male lovers, and even children for it was possible, but he concept of having it in the open, or even marriage, was another matter.

Molly put a hand on his arm. "Well I am sure you and Ginny will be married at Christmas, and when you two have a baby, they will come to their senses, and move."

Harry put down the drink. "You know what, I am sorry but I forgot that I was supposed to be meeting a co-worker for dinner tonight. I really need to be going."

He headed out the door, but he found Fred trailing after him, which he was not surprised about, he knew there was no way he would have got away clean like that. He was just glad it was one of his neutral brothers though, for he had no desire to see any of the others. He usually kept his cool, but for some reason all of the newspapers, and the talk had been getting to him, and tonight had been one to many.

Fred looked at his little brother, and wished he would come to his senses, for he could see how miserable Harry was. Fred knew, or guessed what his godfathers did, Harry was gat or a leas bi, and he could see Harry would never be happy with his little sister. He was just being too stubborn to listen to those who actually could see.

Harry sighed. "I am sorry for going off on your mum and leaving your sister. You can assure them I am going ring shopping or something."

Fred clapped him on the back. "Harry you don't love her, and you never will. Come on mate, you know you're miserable. I love my sister, but I love you too."

They spoke for a bit, and once again Harry found himself getting he talk hinting he was gay, Fred reminding him he could still marry and have kids. There would be some who would be opposed, as he was a holder of two titles, but just the last of those stuck up old bloods that did not die as Death Eaters, and some muggle borns. Harry shook him off, though Fred who knew dinner had been an excuse recommended he got have a drink and blow off some steam, and Harry took his suggestion. Harry did no want to have the media on him, and decided to hit a bar in muggle London, not thinking he would run into anyone he knew, and drink down his sorrows.

He was on his third bourbon when a familiar blond sat down. "So Potter, imagine finding you here. I guess you decided to take me up on my offer after all."

r and r


	3. indescent proposal

Draco usually stayed away from the bars or anything else in their world, other then work, and his home. He would have considered living in the muggle world, something he would have laughed at if someone even suggested the idea a few years ago, but he hated the looks. In the hospital he got respect, but because the patients needed his help and the teachers who were training him had seen he had earned his place, just done his first of two years, he was head of his class. His adoptive dad supported his choice to remain here, and on weekends and when he was not working he lived at Spinner's End which was in a muggle area. Draco had been able to keep the townhouse and his trust fund, but though he could use the trust, if he tried to sell the townhouse, the money would have been confiscated from him. Severus had though Draco should consider moving away to France or some where and do his school there, and had offered to sell Spinner's End so Draco could have the money to buy a place else where, but England was home, and he wanted to make a difference here. Besides though his godfather had inhered the Prince estate, and Prince Manor, Spinner's End was he home Severus grew up in with his Aunt, and he would never ask his Uncle to part with for him.

He had found in London, no mater how homophobic some muggles could be which he knew quite well from many muggle borns at school, there was a thriving gay night life in London. Draco knew his father had been gay, and he heard rumours he had a half brother and perhaps some sisters out there, but the Malfoys had been like many old blood families, male lovers were for behind closed doors, but Severus had always encouraged him to follow his heart.

He had been drinking down a beer when he noticed Harry, who had come into the bar, looking upset about something. He wondered on his luck, he seemingly straight boy who lived had walked into one of many gay bars in London, when he was here. He decided he would not turn up his nose at the cards which were dealt him.

He walked over to the bar where Harry had slumped down into a stool. "So Potter, imagine seeing you here. I guess you decided to take me up on my offer after all."

Harry looked up at him surprised. "Following me Malfoy?"

Draco motioned for the bar tender and called for a drink for both of them, choosing to ignore the comment, or bite back with one of his own. They had got past their school days, and though he had some things in mind for the former lion, he had gone past the age of alcoves. Or he would have to take Harry to Prince Manor, for the townhouse might have a lot of things, but alcoves was not one of them,

Draco motioned him to join him at a table. "I assume we can progress past last names seeing as we are both adults. Or you will have to call me Snape."

Harry was reminded Draco had been adopted. "Well since Snape will always be my greasy haired potions professor, I assume I will have to call you Draco."

Though it was his dad Harry had just spoken of Draco shrugged off the comment, and could not deny it was true, but if anyone spent a much time in a lab as Severus, they would have it as well, it came from his work. His dad, yes the man was not simply his adopted father, he had been more a dad then Lucius had ever been, and he had called him Dad for years both to his face and in speaking of him. He had no ever been permitted such informalities with his own father, another one of those things he broke with he traditions of old bloods, for his grandfather would have rolled in his grave if he heard Draco call Lucius Dad.

Draco watched him over his glass of booze. "Where is your lovely fiancé tonight? I would have thought you would be making wedding plans or something."

Harry smirked. "I am sure Molly already has them made and has the movers ready to move my godfathers out. As for my fiancé, ringless and stewing at home."

Draco was surprised; he had definitely expected to see the ring, even if Harry had sounded like he was being sent off to be executed, when he spoke about it. Harry ad always been a goody two shoes, he had never done anything but what had been expected of him, even when he had broken the school rules. Draco had been told by his Dad hat he headmaster had set it up for Harry to have gone after the stone, and to face the basilisk, believing it was good character building for when the final battle came. He would have assumed Harry would have proposed, married the little red head, had a half dozen kids, and done his proper little duty in life.

Draco got him drinking more, and Harry seemed to have a loose tongue when he was drunk, and admitted how dinner had gone down. Draco snored when he heard about the job, not even able to picture Harry working a desk job in he ministry, it would be like Sirius or Moody doing the same as well.

Draco reached over and ran a hand up Harry's inner leg. "I have a feeling I could take your mind off he little red weasel for the nigh. And have some fun."

Harry was blushing and he only vocally protested but he allowed Draco's hand to remain on his crotch. "I am straight. And practically engaged."

Draco threw some money down and dragged Harry up, pressing his hungry mouth to Harry's, and it only took some slight coaxing before Harry's mouth parted and allowed his tongue to slide inside. If Harry thought he was straight Draco had every intention of proving him wrong, for he could see Harry was desperately responding to his mouth and the knee he had pressed between Harry's legs and began running up and down.

He pulled away and whispered. "I promise you won't regret coming home with me tonight. No little weasel or girl will do again. One night."


	4. passionate night

Harry had no idea how he found himself here, he denied he was gay for so long, and he was practically engaged. His godfathers and Fred, Neville and Oliver, his friends other then Ron and Hermione, all tried to get him to admit it. They would have been happy for him to marry Ginny and have kids, if he was happy with her, but Draco had not been the only one who had said he sounded like he was about to be executed, when he spoke of it. Sirius had promised his brother he would make sure Harry was taken care of and happy, and though he had failed for years as he had been in prison, he had been making up for it. Harry knew even if the two were not gay and practically married, Harry knew his godfathers would have supported him being gay, they were open minded and loved him. He knew the couple had never married not because they were not madly in love, but because even at their age, they were not ready for kids. They knew they could wed and wait for kids, but they were in no rush for the altar and Harry had a feeling they were waiting in part for Harry to settle down and be happy, for he was their son in all but blood.

He knew he had come to a gay bar, and considering he was in muggle London he had not just accidentally stumbled into a gay bar, and he knew it. He could not deny both his dads and brother had got into his head, though he could not blame it all on them. Harry had been thinking about Draco since the hospital and could not deny he had looked at him in school as well. He had though him a spoiled rich kid, future Death Eater and Slytherin, but learned it had been a cover; he was forced to pretend he supported his parents and their master. But losing his fortune, except a trust but he used it only for med school, and becoming a healer, Draco had definitely shown a different side of him which he had seen the last years of school and now.

Draco had his hand on Harry's legs, and was close enough Harry could feel his breath on him, his words ringing through Harry's head. Harry could not deny he imagined sex with men more then once, and his cock was growing hard in his pants, but Ginny was in the back of his head some where.

Draco whispered again. "We both know you want this as much as me, your fine cock is proving me true. I promise you will not regret it."

Harry finally nodded. "One night."

Draco pulled Harry along to where they could apparate, and though he assured Harry he was discreet, he definitely was picturing this being more then one night He had been dreaming about fucking Harry, since the hospital, and he was sure he could convince Harry he was gay soon enough. He thought Harry needed to act his age, be nineteen and have some fun, and play the field, or just some hot sex with him Draco thought even more, and not be tied down to some little red head. Harry had been the boy who lived long enough, he did not need marriage and kids right now, he needed fun and freedom, and Draco planned to show him that

Draco found no resistance until he had them both down to their boxers in his bedroom, and Harry suddenly seemed to sober enough to realize where he was and what he was about to do, not to mention with whom he was about to do it with.

Harry pulled away. "I am practically engaged, I can't do this...they are my family.....I mean Ginny....."

Draco cut him off. "You can't marry someone because you love the family. I'll stop if you want, but I plan on showing you how much better this can be."

Harry was struggling with it, he could not deny he was far more attracted to Draco then he had been with Ginny ever, but he had never been one for a one night stand. His dads reminded him he could play the field, he had only ever dated Ginny, and perhaps if he admitted he was gay, he could find a guy eventually for a future. He only knew he needed this, he wanted Draco to touch him, and take him, and he placed Draco's hands on his boxers, encouraging him to continue, and Draco happily accepted, sinking his teeth into Harry's ear lobe as he pushed Harry's boxer's free, hearing a lovely deep moan elicited from Harry. As he lowered Harry down onto his bed, he could see Harry was pretty anxious already and he reached over and took a cock ring from his bedside.

He saw the shock on Harry as he slid it on, and whispered. "I don't want you to cum too soon, and ruin all the fun."

Harry groaned as Draco continued a methodical attack down his neck. "Oh Merlin."

Draco took all the images he had since the hospital, and put them to work, teasing and caressing the still rock hard body under him. His teeth grazed the skin, sinking in here and there, promising Harry he would show him hickie spells so no one would know, causing goosebumps all over the flesh. Harry who was a virgin, not just male, was panting and clutching at the sheets and desperately wishing Draco would remove the cock ring. Draco eventually did, and by the time he did he just had time enough to put his mouth over the cock before Harry came to his first mind blowing climax in his mouth.

Harry was sill coming down from the high as Draco lubricated Harry's entrance and used a contraceptive spell on him. Harry tensed in pain even as Draco took time to stretch him first, but Harry was moving with him soon enough and as Draco hit his prostate over and over again he came to a second climax with Draco.

Draco pulled out and kissed him. "Still want to go home, sure you're not gay?"

Harry pulled him back down and kissed him hungrily. "Less talk."

Happy to accommodate Draco began showing his lion he could help Draco along as well, and soon they were lost in a second, third and so on rounds, and Harry soon lost all thought this was wrong and he was supposed to be engaged soon to someone else, and all Draco thought was what toys he could bring next time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up alone the next day but he found a note, apologizing for he had to go to work for he was called in for an emergency, but he had left Harry a magic key for the house, and an open invitation for Harry to come back when he needed another night of fun. Harry climbed out of bed and since he had to be at work himself, he headed for work but he could not get his mind off Draco. His dad came into his office, and made a comment about Harry not being home the night before, and he hinted at Harry hooking up with someone, but he did not push. He thought Ginny was a nice enough girl, but she was not for Harry, even if Harry was straight. She wanted to control him, she was having her mother do the dirty work about jobs and roommates, which Sirius knew about both.

Ginny appeared in his door later and came in without asking. "Where were you last night? I can't believe you embarrassed me like that."

Harry sighed. "Gin, I told you I was not ready for marriage, and you sure as hell were not backing me up. I know it was your ideas anyways."

Ginny did not even have the decency to deny it, she had an image of her life with Harry, and would have it. Her dad had landed him a job which would fast track him, with his name, towards minister in ten years. With a political job he would have the time for the parties the hero was invited to, and he would surely take his two seats on the Wizengamot. She did not really care about the marauders, Harry had so many other homes from the Potters, and since Sirius never took back the Black properties, and she was sure they could have a much more glamorous home.

Ginny sat down on the desk. "Well we will be married by Christmas, I assured Mum. And a grandchild for her by this time next year, or on the way."

Harry pointed at his door. "Your mother will just have to be patient, now you really need to go. I have work to do."

She remained for a bit talking about wedding plans, and the ring she saw, which he needed to buy her, and the job her dad found him. She had heard of some big party for the Lords coming up, and was excited to attend, and she had to be seen as his fiancé, there was just no other acceptable way. It was Sirius who had come to his rescue and told Ginny they had a meeting, and after sending the man a dirty look, she took off.

Sirius sat down. "I spoke to Moony since our morning chat. You know cub who ever you spent last night with, really can't be as bad as her."

r and r


	5. hospital party

Harry had no idea how he had got roped into this event, and he knew before he left it was a bad idea, deep down. It had been three days since he had spent the steamy night with Draco, and he was trying his best to forget it, but he had kept the key. He had an amazing time, and every time he even looked at the woman he was meant to propose to, he remembered the kiss and sex, and wondered why he was never so attracted to Ginny. The answer seemed so obvious to everyone who loved him, they knew he was being a fool and if he would open his eyes he would realize he was gay, but he was stubborn. He loved Ginny, but not as a wife, he loved her as a member of the Weasley family, a way to cement he always had a place with them. He knew other then the twins; the family would likely never speak to him again, if he broke things off with Ginny, especially if they found out who he was involved with.

His dads reminded him he could not marry for her family, and he would be miserable, and so would any poor children who were born to them. Harry deserved to have a marriage based on love, he deserved to have a relationship where he was happy, and had dreams of the future. His dads wanted him to have what they had, what his birth parents had, a love which would make his life feel complete. They knew he had hooked up, and though perhaps it was not a good thing when he was committed, they thought if he came out of the closet, he would have some fun and eventually settle down and make them grandpas.

Sirius came into his bedroom as Harry dressed for the party. "Harry you are not going through with this please."

Harry turned to look at him. "Tonight is the opening of the new werewolf wing at St Mungo's dedicated to my parents. Of course I am going."

Sirius shook his head. "You know how proud Moony and I am but you know that was not what I meant."

He had been proud of Harry, who had decided he did not need the over 20 million galleons he received, for his bravery against Voldemort. He had triple that from his parents, and Sirius refused to take back the even more extensive Black estates, though he might if he and Remus had kids. Harry never touched any of his money, he made more then enough to live off comfortably, and he had wanted to put money to good use. He and his godfather already took the interest, for both Harry and the Blacks had a small portion of money in an investment bank and not Gringott's vaults, and donated to charity. But Harry had known werewolves were kept in dungeon like cells in the hospital and few could afford the wolf's bane. He invested his money from Voldemort' defeat, and the hospital built a new ward, with actual hospital rooms, healers and wolf's bane provided for free, and it was finally opening. He had considered naming it for Remus who inspired it, but Remus had reminded Harry is mum and dad had been two of his greatest supporters, and to honour their memory.

Sirius and Remus usually stayed away from parties, another reason Sirius made his son keep the estates and title, but they would never miss tonight. James and Lily would have been as proud as he was, but he knew the couple would also agree on what he was really talking about.

Sirius put a hand on him. "Harry I saw the ring, you can not propose to her, not tonight especially. You know your parents would not want this for you."

Harry snapped up. "She sent the ring to me; sure I would not know the one she wanted. Mum and Dad would want me to stand by my obligations."

Remus stood in the door. "James and Lily were our best friends, and we know them better. They would have told their cub to be happy, follow his heart."

There were many who had told James not to marry Lily, he was a pureblood and future lord, but he had. Harry had never realized his grandparents had been one of the richest couples in Europe, and with shrewd investment, Harry was even richer then they were. James should have wed some pureblood proper wife, not a middle class muggle born who wanted to be a member of the department of mysteries, which Lily had been. James had followed his heart, and no matter how short, he had been happy and in love, and his parents had encouraged it, dying shortly before Harry was born.

Remus handed Harry the ring. "If you choose we will be there for the wedding, but please think. Do not propose under the misconception your parents would want it."

Harry sighed, sometimes wishing hey had not known his parents better then he had. "I am the Golden boy. I am expected to marry her, and live a certain life."

Both men led him to the door and reminded him he was no longer the boy who lived, he was an adult, and he had a right to his own life. His true friends like Oliver, the twins, Neville and Luna, would support him in this, they would see he was happy. Heaven knows they had said the words as much as his dads had.

Harry put the ring in his pocket and headed to the fireplace to floo to the Burrow. "I know what I have to do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ribbon cutting had been boring but Draco assumed the food was good, and the booze was free. He usually did not attend parties, even at the hospital, for his reputation made it hard, but tonight was different. His Dad had been involved with the ward, he was supplying the wolf's bane for both in and walk in patients, and had been involved deep, for it was in honour of two people he loved. Remus and he had been civil, and had dinner here and there since the war, but had never got back to their friendship before he called Lily a mudblood, but he cared about him. Lily had been his sister of course, in all but blood. Draco was here for his Dad, but he could not deny he had a small hope he might find a moment with Harry, for he had been thinking about him for three days.

His Dad knew, he had never been able to hide anything from him, and was slightly amused, but warned Draco to not get his heart broken. Harry was a good guy but committed, and as much as Draco claimed it was about sex, Severus knew his son well enough to know he was not into casual sex, not since before the war ended. He had settled down as a Snape, and now studying to be a healer, and he wanted love.

Draco saw Harry with the red harlot, and he looked ready to push her off a balcony. He thought Harry sounded like he was about to be executed when he spoke of her, but even though he smiled for the cameras, Harry looked even more miserable then ever.

He saw them dancing and heard Ginny say. "I sent you the ring. You know we can save an official announcement when you propose after this dance."

Harry snarled under his breath but Draco was close enough to hear. "Who is to say I did not send the ring back? I will not be told when to propose."

Draco smile as he seemed to be rubbing off on Harry, as he could see from her shock which she tried to hide from people, he never spoke back like that to her. The fact he was in a room full of people seemed to be saving Ginny from a real blow up, for Harry looked ready to explode. His dads were watching, hoping actually Harry would le her have it, and Draco could have sworn the red headed twins who were there, were the same. He saw Ginny feel his pants to remind him he had a ring and this time what ever Harry said he missed but she pulled away flushed with anger.

Draco decided to take a chance. "Can I cut in?"

Ginny sneered at him. "I dance with a Death Eater turn coat who does not even have money any more to redeem him? Get lost ferret."

Draco smirked at her. "I wasn't talking to you."

Though he was not sure Harry would say yes, for he had been trying to keep it together in public, and the Weasleys and his dads were there as well as press, Harry did. Harry could actually see as Draco could, the twins and his dads were shocked, realizing who he must have hooked up with in his dad's case, and though the person shocked hem, they were relieved Harry was away from the red headed bitch. Draco decided to make a real show of it and pulled Harry in for a long warm kiss, and he expected Harry to pull back in protest, but Harry's lips parted for his tongue and a hand went behind his neck.

Draco could not respond or Harry when they pulled apart for Ginny slapped Harry hard across the face. "You bastard. How can you do this to me?"

r and r


	6. set straight

Harry had been miserable all night, Ginny was worst then normal, she had presented him with papers. They had been resignation papers and a contract for the job Arthur got him, both filled out by her, they had simply needed a signature from him. He could not believe she had the audacity, the ring had been bad enough, for he had told her he would propose when he was ready, but he had made it clear he was not leaving his auror training He had every intention of making his birth father proud, and though his godfather was assistant head of the department and helped in training, he had become Moody's protégé. The old man had actually told him, Harry still having a hard time considering Moody old but he was into his sixties, he would retire when Harry was ready to take over for Sirius. Assistant could be head of the academy and not a street auror, and he knew Harry was destined to run his department. Sirius had been his protégé once, but Sirius felt jealous, for he had never heard Moody talk of anyone even him with such pride as he did Harry.

Ginny kept talking invitations her and her mom picked, the wedding dress she wanted, in vogue she told him for witches to wear muggle gowns, and all the other plans. The only time she stopped talking was when a camera was ready for a picture, or there was some lord or minister, and she wanted to charm them. Harry was shocked she planned on playing quidditch one season only, so she could focus on being a proper lady and having their kids.

Harry had nearly stopped Draco but he had seen the looks from his dads and friends, reminded of their words, and he enjoyed the dance and kiss He definitely was shocked when the red head smacked him.

He took her by the arm "We are going to go and talk about this"

Ginny pulled her arm free. "So the press might not hear you are some sick little queer who is fucking a Death Eater"

Harry was pissed at her, not that she was making a show, for he had never cared about the papers for Luna's dad's paper was the only one he respected He could not stand she would make a spectacle of her family, or his, and she would insult Draco in the press. Draco was a lot of things but he was no Death Eater, he ha lost it all to help their side, and Harry was sick of people close to him being dragged through the mud.

Harry snarled at her. "Draco is no Death Eater but you're right he is a good lay and if you don't calm down I will go home with him right now."

Ginny smacked him hard again. "You led me on. You promised me we would be married. Our wedding is scheduled for three months from now. Our kids."

Harry was trying to remain calm but he threw the ring at her. "I never said I was proposing. Marry your mother, for it seems to be a wedding for you two."

Harry turned to leave, and he made it half way out, out of the room but not from the hospital. He saw the twins, his dads and Draco had come, well Draco was on his side with him, and he felt bad, for he had made it look like Draco had been nothing but sex, but he had more things to worry about right now.

Harry looked at her. "You can't buy a ring and order me to marry you, or fill out my resignation forms. Or kick my dads out of their OWN house."

Ginny tried to kiss him. "Oh Harry I was trying to be helpful with the ring, and your dads can stay, we will live in a different house."

Harry looked at the twins, worried that they would no be happy for the fact he cheated on their sister, and with Draco, but they did not seem too angry with him. They actually seemed to be eying up Draco and whispering back and forth, and he could have sworn Fred had given him the thumbs up sign unless he was mistaken.

Harry drew away. "It is over. I will not put up with this, we're over. I am gay; I am gay and going to finally find some happiness."

Ginny rounded on Draco. "It is you; you seduced him or have given him a love potion. I knew you were not as good as you claimed to be."

Harry turned to Draco. "I am sorry for her. How about I bring over lunch tomorrow and I can apologize for my former girlfriend's rudeness?"

Draco nodded, and took his leave, assuring Harry he had the day off and he would be happy to see Harry. Harry knew he would need to apologize for himself as well, but now he had finally come out of the closet, and was dealing with the harlot. He was not sure there was a future, not yet, but he would try.

Harry looked at Ginny. "I would not be quitting the Harpies, for we will not be married. I never made any promises, and I will not put up with this any more."

Ginny was stopped by Fred from smacking him a third time but she muttered. "I will get you back. I will ruin your career and your rep, until you come back to me."

Harry knew she would try, she was vindictive enough, but he was not concerned she would be able to. Well his name, he knew the papers would have a field day, and though it was usually only muggle borns and old purebloods who had trouble with gays, he had a feeling more homophobes would come out of the wood work. He knew Draco was safe, the hospital knew he was gay, and he would not lose his job. Ginny screamed he could not come back to the Burrow until he came to his senses.

George caught up with him before he left. "The others she might be right about, but you know me and Fred have your back. We're happy you are finally out."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His dads were at his side in the morning when the paper had come out, with pictures and quotes He was amazed he was not too bad made out, though he had a feeling that might change with time. They called him the Gay boy who lived, a playboy, and called into question who he slept with. His dads assured him they did not care about Draco, for even Sirius had seen how much his cousin had changed since the war, and of course Remus was friends with his Dad.

Sirius clapped him on the back. "You may have avoided the show, but we're happy. You know you would never have been happy with her."

Harry sighed. "You swear my parents would have been okay with this? I mean maybe I did lead her on. And other the twins, I have lost my family."

His dads reminded him he had them and the twins, and the family would either come to their senses, or he was better off without them. If they truly cared about him, they would want him happy and in love, and it was obvious he would not have that with Ginny.

Sirius smiled. "Alastor called before you woke. Arthur was already trying to get you fired. He told Arthur where to shove it."

Remus added. "He actually threatened to arrest Ginny for she had tried to hand in your resignation forms, she forged your signature. Moody of course could tell."

The couple assured Harry Moody was not about the lose him, and he could not be forced even by the minister, to fire him. Besides Cornelius liked Harry a lot, and he would never have supported a move to have him fired, even if he was gay. Harry and Draco were both too valuable in their work for rumours to hurt their career, though their personal lives were another story all together.

Harry looked at the clock. "I need to go for some food. I owe Draco a huge apology for last night. The way I spoke of our sex, and Ginny....."

Remus smiled. "Draco seems interested in more then sex, and I am sure you can calm him. Besides he did not seem too upset, other then for you."

As they watched Harry leave, they never thought they would encourage him to be with Draco, but they thought it could be a good match Remus knew from his old friend that Draco had calmed in his personal life, and wanted to settle. Harry may only date and move on, but they were much happier with the prospect of Draco then Ginny and Sirius thought if he and Remus were unable to have kids, the heirs for the Black family had a chance to be Blacks, well double for he adopted Harry.

Remus smirked. "They have not even been on a date yet. And you used to call me the hopeless romantic."

Sirius kissed him passionately. "You know if this works well I might have to propose to you soon and make an honest man of you."

Though he made a joke about he might have found someone else, Remus laughed when Sirius pulled him into his lap and snarled before he attacked Remus' neck and Remus assured his boyfriend when Sirius finally proposed, he would happily say yes.

r and r


	7. interesting afternoon

Harry knew he needed to make amends, Ginny had not been the only one out of line the night before and he felt so bad for how he had treated Draco He allowed Draco to be dragged into a show, and he had made it sound like it was sex. It had been sex, they had both called it that, but he saw it as more and hoped it could become more for them, if Draco ever wanted to even look at him again. His dads had reminded him Draco had not looked angry at him, and Draco had told him he would be happy for Harry to come over and have lunch with him, but he was still concerned. He was reminded of the Slytherin who had always been willing to hex, but was reminded it had been a cover, and the true Draco had come out and settled down after the war, besides they had all been young back then.

He picked up some take out from a nice restaurant in muggle London, and he headed for the townhouse, glad not to be hounded by press along the way. Harry was not sure what he would say, but he needed to make things better. He knew Draco had been put through the ringer because of his parents, and Harry had just done it to him, he doubted Draco ever pictured this from a kiss and one night of sex.

Draco answered the door with a smile an ushered him in. "I was worried you may not come."

Harry shook his head. "After all I put you through last night. I owe you such an apology. Besides I promised lunch."

Draco led him into the dinning room, and assured Harry his name had not even been mentioned in the papers, he seemed too unimportant now. He knew Harry had been reluctant to leave the closet and Draco was worried Harry would be pissed, for he basically forced him to.

Harry was surprised "I am the one who should be apologizing. Not just for Ginny, but for the way I talked about us. I made it sound like you were simply sex."

Draco blushed a bit. "I knew what I was getting into when I asked you to dance, and kissed you. I am sorry if I forced your hand with her."

Harry laughed and assured Draco it was the best thing, he had forced Harry to do what he had not had the nerve to do, break up with someone he was miserable with. When Draco worried about his family, Harry reminded Draco what he himself had said; Harry could not marry her for her family. Besides, the twins were all for him dating Draco, they had been telling him he was gay, as had friends like Neville and Oliver, as long as he could remember.

Harry took Draco's hand. "I hope you know I was not using you for sex or something. I mean it started out that way, but I am not one for one night stands."

Draco was a bit surprised. "I was there for my dad but also hoping to see you. But I never thought you'd want more. I mean I really have nothing to offer you."

Harry was reminded of the arrogant Prince of Slytherin in school, who thought he owned the world, and wondered where he had gone. He was reminded once again Draco had been acting, and had grown up as well, and after all he had been through, he was not surprised.

Harry reached out and kissed him. "You're the one I don't understand. I am barely out of the closet, the press is all over me, and you have to put up with her"

Draco stopped him. "Harry I grew up with press, and Ginny is like Pansy. But you are Lord Potter, and I am.....well me."

He reminded Harry he had a small trust, about the size of he one Harry had from his parents before he turned eighteen, and this house, which he could not sell. He was a healer in training so he made little money, and the only press he got was bad press. He lost his title, Sirius and likely one day Harry had got a good chunk in the form of Black dowry, and other then his dad and Blaise, who was in Italy, he had only a few co-workers he could call friends.

Harry stopped him. "I would date you if you were a bathroom attendant. I never cared about titles or money. If I did, I definitely would never have been with her."

Draco knew that made sense. "Are you sure though? You know if we date, unless we never go out, the news will be all over it. I am a son of traitors"

Harry cut him off. "You are the son of Severus Snape, a brilliant potions master. And I want to date you, not sex. I want to be with you."

Finally seeming to believe Harry, Draco told him he definitely wanted the same as he was not one for casual sex. They agreed for their first proper date the next evening but both opted for muggle London. Neither were ashamed, especially not Harry, but he did not want to subject Draco to the press right away, as he knew after the night before they would be rabid for some time, or for them to run in with any red heads.

When Draco once again worried for Harry on his family or friends Harry laughed. "My dads are probably deciding which we will name our first son after."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When it came to Sirius he was not too far off the plate, but Remus and Sirius were happy for him. They had wanted Harry to settle and have kids, but they would wait longer to ensure it was with someone he loved. Now he had broken up with Ginny and was going to see where it went with Draco, they were sure he would find true happiness and were just glad his true friends, and the twins, would stand by him. His parents would have been happy, they were honest with Harry, the couple would not have wanted him to marry her from some obligation, they would want their son happy, and Draco definitely seemed like he could. Remus reminded his boyfriend it could mean being legally linked to Severus forever, but Sirius could live with it, if his son was happy.

Sirius had kept putting propping to Remus off, because he wanted to focus on their son, and make sure he was happy, and Remus always said he understood. But with Harry out of the closet and on the right road, he knew it was time. He loved Remus, he wanted to marry, and see if they could perhaps have kids, and he knew as much as Remus love him, he would not be patient forever. The day Harry went for lunch with Draco, Sirius stood in a jewellery store.

He was surprised when Ginny stormed in and slammed her ring box down. "I want to return this."

The owner looked at her. "The money will be returned to Lord Potter's vault for you."

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks as he realized Ginny had some how bough using Harry's vaults, and he would have to have Harry look into his accounts. He knew for a fact Ginny was not supposed to have access, and wondered if she had got Bill to some how allow it.

Ginny spotted him when she was demanding the money in her hand. "Come to gloat?"

Sirius looked at the owner. "You will return the money to Lord Potter's vault and you will not allow her to access it again."

The man nodded and Sirius steered her out, his own shopping forgotten for now. He led her towards the bank but she stopped him, asking what he thought he was doing and he informed her they would be going to the bank and assuring she could not steal from his son. Ginny was denying stealing even when a goblin confirmed she had transferred a lot of money from Harry's school trust which still had money into a personal account. Sirius could tell the signature was forged, and proved it, and every knutt was removed, even that not stolen from Harry, to repay what was spent, and put back in vaults.

Sirius looked at her as they left. "The bank did not press charges, goblin laws. But you try that again and I will tell Harry, and I assure you, you will face prison."

Ginny sneered at him. "Just because you are an auror and he is the boy who lived, you will not get me arrested. Besides I'll have Harry back in a month."

Sirius reminded her that Moody already threatened to arrest her and her dad over the forging of resignation papers. He had more then enough to have her arrested on charges of fraud and theft, and would if she did not back down. The only reason he held his hand was for the sake of her family, who he knew Harry loved, and for his son who he did not want to know unless he had to. He took such pride before she stormed off, in telling her Harry was off having a date with Draco.

He sighed when she was gone and remembered why he was there. "The ring can wait a day or two. I want to choose the perfect one for Moony."

r and r


	8. hard truth

Sirius was in the kitchen the next day talking to Remus, and avoiding the topic of what store he had been in, he told his boyfriend. He had every intention of proposing, and had seen a ring he thought Remus would like but he had been distracted by Ginny, and he did not want to ruin it. Remus gave him an odd look, Sirius usually looked at shopping as second only to potions on the list of things he would rather never do, but he said nothing. Like Sirius he was more concerned about the fact the little red headed harlot had been stealing from their son.

Remus understood the conflict, Sirius not wanting to tell his son how far Ginny had stooped, for he considered her family in her own way. But Harry had always had a problem with people lying to him, and even if ii was an attempt to stop him from being hurt, they knew there was a chance he would be angry.

Sirius sighed. "I knew she was not good for Harry but I thought as a hero worshipper. And the fact he was gay and saw her as a sister"

Remus put a hand on his. "I know. I mean yeah she was demanding about work and him proposing, but this?"

They had never approved of the way she wanted Harry to use his fame and money, flaunt his titles, and be some celebrity. She did not understand what his career meant to him, it was not simply a job, or what having his dads meant. Remus and Sirius would have moved out eventually, or got Harry to consider a different house, because they knew Harry deserved a home with his own family. But it would have been Harry's choice, and his timing, and hopefully with Draco it would be.

Sirius sipped his coffee. "I hate not telling our cub, but it will do nothing but hurt him. And you know he still considers her family."

Harry was the one who answered as he came in for coffee before he went to work. "What did she do?"

Remus looked back and forth between them and motioned Harry to sit. "He deserves to know."

Sirius told him everything, reluctantly, and he was so distracted in not wanting to hurt Harry more, he mentioned the ring shop. Remus' eyes flashed for a moment when he heard the words, but he knew his concern needed to be for their son, and he could talk to Sirius after. They could both see Harry was hurt, it was one thing about work and homes, but to be stealing from him, was another. Harry knew without being told the ring was not the first or last, and Sirius told him the bank had emptied her savings and would garnish her wages if he demanded, until he was paid back.

Harry shook his head. "I knew she said she would try and ruin me, since I broke it off, if I did not come back to her. I thought she was simply being spiteful,"

Remus handed him coffee to go. "Your dad has made sure she can not try again. And beyond wages, you can have her arrested for this and the other forms."

Harry did not surprise them. "The little bitch would deserve it, but I will not put her family through the press. And I definitely will not stoop to her low"

Ushering him out the door, they assured him they more then understood, they expected no less. Molly and the others may have driven him nuts with plans lately, and Arthur helped on the work front, but Harry still loved them. Besides the twins an oddly Fleur were always good, and Harry told them he was actually changing for his date at George's for his brother wanted to speak to him first. Harry, like his dads, knew George would be assuring him of his support, there had been no missing the thumbs up sign from the twins when he was breaking up with Ginny and kissing Draco.

Remus turned back to his boyfriend, and Sirius saw the look, and he knew Remus remembered his words. It was not like it was out of the blue, they had been talking about it forever, but to know Sirius had been about to take the next step, definitely brought a smile.

He kissed Sirius before pushing him off to work as well. "I promise to act surprised. But after making me wait all these years, it better be romantic."

Sirius pulled him in for one last kiss. "I promise, on my place as a marauder, you will never forget it."

Smacking his boyfriend on the ass, he reminded Sirius he said romantic not just memorable, for Sirius had never left their marauder days. Sirius had no intention of making his proposal and their wedding anything short of the day Moony always dreamed of having.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had known the twins were always good about him being gay, well trying to get him to come out, and had enlisted the old team to help. Well it was not to hard considering they were married to two, but Oliver and Katie were the same. He had seen them give him thumbs up at the party, and told him to dump their sister before, but it was not before he walked into the shop and saw George he knew he was right.

George put him in a headlock. "About time you came to your senses. Now time to get you ready, for your first real date."

Harry blushed as his brother led him out. "I went out with your sister for three years"

Snorting he reminded Harry Hogsmeade weekends and last year did not count, especially when your date was nearly your sister. They had a few since Ginny graduated but Harry had been playing a role. Harry had his first date with someone he was seriously interested in, and attracted to, and tonight needed to be perfect.

George pulled his brother's ponytail. "At least you grew this out or I may have insisted on you taking the day off work."

Harry snorted at his brother "Remind me which of us is supposed to be the gay one here? If you're wife was not pregnant, I would seriously be wondering."

Though as they headed for George's home they were joking and teasing a lot, Harry was grateful, it was nice to have a big brother to help. George thought it was a good idea they were going muggle for even the twins had reporters come, and even without knowing about the money, George knew his sister would not back off He and Angie helped Harry get ready for the date, Angie always supportive, but the daughter in laws usually kept quiet. Molly was on them enough and only Fleur stood up to her on one of her rants for Molly already hated her, but Penny did too from time to time.

George sent him out the door. "Have fun tonight and do no worry about the press or red heads, focus on Draco. Besides you're going muggle, no one will see."

Harry smiled and called back over his shoulder. "Still think you're acting more gay then me. Tell Angie to pump you up or something."

Draco's townhouse was just up the way, and Harry smiled when he went to knock, knowing he never returned the key, but he was picking him up for a date. He joked that George was making him up like a doll, but he had to admit he was happy George helped, especially when he saw how Draco looked.

He went and kissed Draco on the cheek though. "Are you ready for our first date?"

r and r


	9. first date

Draco had been as nervous as Harry, and he had lacked a brother or even a friend to help him, but his Dad had surprised him. Severus knew his son was anxious, and since Blaise moved to Italy since graduation, Draco did not really have any friends. Though he would have missed his son so much, and he understood why Draco had stayed, part of him wished Draco had gone to the continent or North America for school. He hoped Harry would work out, Harry was a good kid, and he made Draco smile, and perhaps there was a chance with Harry, his son would have more friends and a life. With the red head, he knew there was a chance Harry and Draco might consider moving for Draco had struggled with the choice, but he reminded himself that was down the road, besides Harry had family here too.

Severus felt right being there, he had been for all Draco's milestones, even before he adopted him Draco's parents had never had an interest in Draco, they needed an heir, and Draco had spent much of his childhood with him. It had not shocked him when Draco wanted to call him dad, for he had been it in all but name, and he had been honoured, as he was to be there for grad, and one day when his son wed, and had kids.

Draco smiled when he saw Harry at the door and laughed a little at his question. "No. I decided I would rather have a quiet night at home to read."

Harry's face fell when he said it. "Oh. I understand. I guess I was silly after all the press, to think......."

Draco had meant it as a joke and cut Harry off with a warm kiss. "I was trying to be funny, you looked so nervous. Of course I am ready for our date."

Relief flooded through Harry, which was quite evident on his face, and Draco kissed him tenderly. They had both been nervous, and once Draco swore he had been kidding, his comment actually worked the way he had intended for it to, and Harry and Draco were both far more relaxed then they had been before that

They apparated to muggle London and Draco looked at Harry. "Did you have something in mind for us?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "I thought since we were going muggle we should really go muggle. They tend to go for dinner and a movie."

Assuring Harry that sounded good, Harry was not surprised Draco had never been to a movie before. Harry's dad kept a television and of course he had lived the muggle world when he had grown up, but he had never been to one either. Draco explained as they ended up at a nice little Italian deli for dinner near Piccadilly, that he often considered but he had been worried he would be beeped away

Harry knew healers had beeper spells "Should I be worried you will be summoned away from our date?"

Draco shook his head. "It is always a risk when you date a healer, but not one in training. Today was my last day in term."

It was the last week of July, and technically Draco should have been done in the end of June, but he had taken an extra course, and it went longer. He would be done until the start of September, with two years left, but he got to decide on his specialty now. He had been doing six week rotation with a break for Christmas and Easter, and had been doing an extra session in emergency, for he was interested in their new program which taught muggle techniques as well, how he had been there for Harry. Harry smiled, for though they would have seen each other at the party, he doubted he would have been at the bar, or wound up here now

Harry smiled "I have to thank muggle medicine for saving me from the biggest mistake of my life, and bringing you into my life."

Draco smiled. "I am glad then I did ER last. I never did really like the rotation though. And I should be on call less in the fall."

Harry was surprised to learn Draco had decided to specialize in paediatrics, for he had thought Draco went into healing for the war. Draco admitted he had considered long term ward, for he had liked it, and the Longbottoms were not the only victims of war there, but he had found a real passion working with little kids.

Harry smiled as he heard Draco talk about the rotation he did in January. "I never took you for a paediatrician, but I can see you with little kids."

Draco blushed a bit for he knew Harry was not only talking work "I always imagined having a few kids one day down the road. I always wanted a family"

By the time they headed for a movie, a muggle horror movie, they had both admitted it Sirius and Severus never thought they would be united through grandkids, but f the boys ended up married one day, they would have been over the moon. But they both knew it was only their first date, but after the movie Harry and Draco were not ready to head home and took a walk along the river before Harry took him home, and he asked Draco if they would do this again.

Draco kissed him tenderly. "I definitely would like that. I know you likely have plans for your birthday but maybe I can take you out the day before."

Harry smiled and nodded. "But don't think that gets you out of coming to my birthday. I promise you will not be hexed by anyone."

Smiling Draco said he would come, when assured only the friendly red heads would be there, though Harry promised they would go out the night before as well. Considering they had already slept together it seemed odd to leave with the kiss, but it had been drunken sex, and for now they wanted to take it slow and right.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius was happy to hear how his son's date had gone, and he decided to ask his son for some help. He was good at planning pranks, but romance was another story all together, and he had sworn to Remus and himself he would make it all Remus had ever dreamed of, and wanted Harry to help. He knew his son helping would ensure it was even more special for them if their son was involved.

He took Harry shopping and until he saw where they were going Harry was confused, but he was reminded of where his dad saw Ginny. He knew his dads had been talking marriage, and he was happy they would get there.

Sirius showed him the ring he had been considering. "Do you think Moony will like?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "He would be happy with anything after all this waiting old man. But he would love that."

Putting his son in a head lock Sirius reminded him he had been in prison unfortunately a lot of the time, for he and Moony fell in love in school. But as he purchased the ring, he knew his son was right, and he still put it off too long., and was lucky Moony had been as patient with him as he had been.

He looked at Harry. "I know you have plans with your brothers and friends but can I steal part of your birthday?"

Harry was surprised. "I would have thought you'd want your own special day."

Sirius reminded him he would have an anniversary, when they wed, besides the 31st was already an anniversary. Harry had been seventeen, Lord Potter, and already an adult, but Sirius and Remus had both adopted him, even though not married, wanting to make their family official. It had been nearly two years, and Sirius thought the anniversary of when they made Harry their so was the ideal time to ask Remus to be his husband, and Harry readily agreed.

Sirius clapped him on the back. "I will not take the whole day and you will have plenty of time for your friends, and perhaps someone else"

Harry blushed a bit at that. "I invited Draco and he s also taking me out for my birthday the day before"

Sirius had never thought his son would be with a Malfoy, well a Snape now, but he was happy to see his son so happy. He knew James and Lily would have been, and hoped one day down the road he would do the honours wit Remus, and walk his son down the aisle.

Harry knew his mind. "We have been on one date. How about we focus on getting you married off? What are your plans anyways?"

r and r


	10. birthday surprises

Harry was at work, he went in early so he could leave early, because he had to work Fridays but had a date. Tomorrow was his birthday, and though there was a party for him in the evening, he was helping Sirius propose in the afternoon. He had never been one for birthdays, before the war ended he had never had one, but this year was different, for other then the party, he had his dads' finally getting engaged, and of course Draco, who was taking him out tonight as well as going tomorrow

He was surprised when Moody appeared in the door, for it was minutes before he was off, and he knew Harry had plans. He offered Harry the day off; since his birthday was already a day off for him, but Harry had turned down the offer from him.

Moody was pale. "Harry I have had a call from the hospital, they need an auror down there. I would not have worried you, but for the person."

So many things ran through his mind including Draco but he was reminded Draco was off for the summer now."Who?"

Moody sighed. "Your sister in law was hurt. From the sounds of it Ginny was involved. I am not sending you on an official basis."

Reminded that today was actually his last day, for he had a month off before his next year of training, he knew this was the way to end it. He was training to teach at the academy but he still did street work, but there was a policy against working on cases you were personally involved in. He was surprised Sirius had been assigned but was reminded his dad was not so close, and Moody knew Harry could likely use his dad to be there for him.

He was surprised when he got there and found Draco there. "I thought you were off."

Draco kissed him. "I could say the same to you, your final day. But I was in visiting a friend and I heard about Angie and had to come."

Harry paled for Moody had not told him who, and his eight month pregnant sister in law and friend was bad. "How is she?"

From what Draco knew Ginny had been in the shop and had thrown a tantrum, accusing her brother of betraying her, and pushing Harry away from her. She had started throwing things and unfortunately Angie who had come in, was hit in the head with a book. The wound had only needed a few magic stitches but she had gone into early labour and was brought here. Before Harry panicked, Draco reminded him she was due in three weeks, besides they had stopped the labour, and she would only have to take it easy, they were keeping her over night for observation.

George had appeared and knew Harry's heart right away. "This is not your fault. You deserve to be happy. My crazy sister is the one who is to blame."

Molly had come up. "You can not have your sister arrested George, it was an accident. You will not put a member of your family through that."

George turned on her. "My wife could have been seriously hurt, and our son. Ginny is not a little child any more, she can not act like a three year old like that."

His dad had come up and tried to calm his wife, reminding her that they were worried about the baby as well, and George would do the right thing. George wanted to scream, Harry trying to calm him, for as much as his mother was all about family, she seemed to see daughter in laws as nothing but baby carriers. Hermione was the only one who was ever really welcome, one of the reasons only Fleur ever spoke for Harry. Angie and Alicia loved Harry, but things were tense enough with their in laws, without adding to it. They had all given her grandkids, Alicia had twin boys, Fleur had a son, and Penny a son, and Angie was like Hermione, about to have a son. It had been all blue so far, but not odd in a family where Ginny was the first girl in a hundred years.

Sirius had come over "Your wife told me it is your decision whether to press charges on your sister."

George shared a look with Harry who assured him he would stand by any choice. "I will not press any, as long as she covers all damages she did."

Nodding, Sirius said they would fine her for vandalism, and she would pay it to him. Harry knew she would never be able to move from her parents in the fall, for when she played for the Harpies so much of her salary would pay Harry and George back those first months, she would have little for herself. Harry was shocked when the family left when Ginny was told she was not arrested, only Fred staying with his twin.

Draco knew Harry was in no condition for a proper date so suggested take out, and a rain check, which Harry more then agreed to. As they ate Chinese at the townhouse, Harry was worried about Draco, not sure how far Ginny might take all of this.

Draco cut Harry off with a kiss. "No former girlfriends will scare me off. Now open your gift."

Harry opened the box and smiled and laughed as he saw it. "A perch? Some how I know this is not for my owl."

Kissing him, Draco reminded Harry one of the first things he knew about Harry since school, was he was learning to be a hawk, since his hospital visit. Harry had assured him he had mats, so he thought a perch for when Harry finally did succeed, and Harry assured him it was perfect.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver was away for a game, and George could not come so his party was on hold, but Harry was not disappointed. Since he told Draco about the proposal, Draco decided to see his own dad, and reminded Harry of their rain check which would be easier when they were both off. Harry and Sirius made slight changes to their plans, and had the perfect excuse, for Sirius told Remus they would take their son out since his party was cancelled. Considering ring talk, and it was the anniversary of when they adopted their son, Remus had his suspicions but he did not say it.

Remus definitely knew something was up for they ended up at a day time matinee, oddly a first date for the marauders, after graduation, going muggle for a change. Sirius just passed it off as something Harry loved, which was true, but after they apparated and Remus was shocked.

They stood at one of the eight Black houses, well five in the UK, this one in Essex. "This is where we spent the summer after the war."

Sirius nodded. "Between my homes and the ones Harry had, we took a while but you loved this place."

Beside ruins, Harry had Potter Manor in Scotland and a small manor house in Cornwall, and a home in France, the London home gone and the ruins were in Wales. They had settled on this lovely home on the coast, and had spent the summer, including Harry's birthday except for his apparition test.

There was a gazebo in the back garden, and a candle light dinner. "Only for two?"

Harry smiled. "Lunch and the movie were for me I will be leaving soon."

Sirius dropped to a knee. "I have loved you since we were fifteen. You stood by me, you never stopped believing in me when in prison, and helped me come back after the ministry. You are my best friend and my lover. I have brought you back where we made Harry our son, to ask will you marry me?"

Remus was in tears when he nodded. "Yes."

Sirius slipped the ring on, and pulled Remus in for a kiss when he stood, and Remus was amazed when their favourite song played. They were so lost in dancing, it took a time before they noticed Harry left. They both knew they would celebrate with him later, and he wanted them to be alone. Remus found the food was from Hogsmeade, not a gourmet meal but what they ate on their first date, butterbeer and all. Sirius was worried this was not as romantic as Remus wanted, and he would make sure their wedding was his dream, after Remus waiting for him.

Remus stopped him. "Harry here, this food, the song, even the house, and on this anniversary, it's perfect. It is all I could have ever asked for. I promise."

r and r


	11. going away

Harry had definitely been happy when his dads came back the afternoon after, for there had been a rose petal trail and champagne on ice in the master suite for them It had been Harry's addition, saying as special and memorable as reliving some of their past would be, there should also be some more traditional romance. Remus knew his son had not simply been along for the ride and had a hand in planning, but Remus would never have had it any other way, it was so perfect. Harry was happy to be asked to help plan the wedding, the couple planning on practically eloping, taking off some where romantic but with a few loved ones in tow.

They told their son it should be his wedding, and kids, they were discussing, not theirs. Harry reminded them he was nineteen and been dating Draco for a few weeks, and they were forty and had been dating for over two decades, well counting the time Sirius was in prison, and they were definitely meant to be first to the altar. He could not deny he already could picture himself marrying Draco, something he never had with Ginny, but it would be some time.

Draco surprised Harry two days later with his suggestion of a rain check, for Blaise was getting married, and asked Harry to come to Milan with him. Harry was assured he would be back before Angie gave birth, and he had never traveled much, so he was happy to go.

Draco smiled when they arrived in Italy. "I admit probably the thing I miss the most of being the Malfoy heir, our foreign homes and trips."

Harry felt a bit guilty. "How did you pay for......I mean you did not let me pick up my half."

Draco cut him off with a kiss, and told him the invitation was a portkey, supplied by Blaise and his Italian fiancé Antonio, paid for it. And Harry and Draco would be staying at the Zaibini house here, Blaise's father had been Italian. Severus had not wanted Draco to worry, and had forced his son to take the wizard version of a bank card, for Severus was Lord Prince and Draco was his heir. He was happy his son was going away, and knew Draco missed Blaise, and wanted him to enjoy himself.

Blaise smiled when he spotted them and he embraced Draco and turned to Harry "I was surprised when Draco said he was bringing you, but happy he did."

Harry always thought even in war time Blaise was a good guy. "Happy to be invited. Congratulations"

Blaise smiled and led them inside, where they met his fiancé, mom and soon to be in laws. Blaise was to become a Reynalti for Antonio was an only son, and Blaise had never really known his dad's family, his dad dying when he was a baby. His mother recently buried number 5 and seemed on the prowl for another one. Blaise had come here for he inherited shares in an investment firm from his dad, and met Tony at a bar. Tony' parents were in business, but he was a chef and owned a club.

Draco had been sad when Blaise left the UK, the only friend he had after the war, because he was a turncoat. Theo and Daphne got the kiss, but the others remained neutral, but had lost family, and many like Draco had lost their fortune, not all but much, for one parent. Blaise's family never did, never mixed up in the war.

Blaise smiled."We were not sure, but we have set the two of you in a suite. There are extra rooms if we were wrong."

Harry blushed a bit but he shared a smile with Draco who answered for them. "One room works."

They were shown to beautiful suite with stunning views of the country side, and for a moment Harry considered the wedding of his dads, but even his own. Ginny always wanted a big society wedding, but while he would not want to practically elope like his dads, but he wanted something small and romantic. Draco was actually thinking much the same thing, and he could not deny he was happy Harry had not only come, but they were sharing a bed.

Draco kissed him. "We will have some alone time the day after tomorrow, when the grooms head for a honeymoon. I promise we will have some romance"

Harry returned the kiss "It would be pretty hard not to in Italy, but I'm definitely good with the plan. Besides we're here for your best friend's wedding."

Draco looked at the bed."Are you sure you're okay with this, Blaise could find another bed if not. I know we said we would take it slow."

Assuring Draco he meant it, Harry could not deny he missed bed with Draco, and he would look forward to tonight. He could not deny he had his dads words, a half joking question if he would be moving out soon, and like a wedding, he could picture living with Draco, but not yet. They were only dating for weeks.

Draco had to drag them out."You know we're expected for dinner, and I am told Tony is cooking for us. We can try out the bed later."

Harry pouted but he nodded."I will hold you to that."

Dinner was worth it, Tony definitely was a gourmet chef, and with just them and the two families, it was a quiet dinner in the back gardens. Draco and Blaise spent most of the evening catching up, Blaise promising he would come back to the UK more especially since his mum would want to see the kids they planned on. Blaise may have been surprised by Harry, but he approved of Draco's choice, and later that night after rounds of love making, Draco told Harry that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Four days in Italy were amazing, the couple married in a small ceremony not in Milan but Venice, on a bridge over one of the canals, and they took over a casino, for the reception even though only a few dozen guests. There was no doubt Blaise and Tony were mad in love, and as they headed to Thailand for a honeymoon, they were planning on working on kids right away, and Blaise told Draco before leaving, he wanted to make him and Harry godparents, so not to allow him to get away. The pair stayed an extra two days and hit Rome as well, and Harry's rain check birthday was pizza and wine in Rome, after a day of sight seeing

His family did celebrate when he got back, and his brothers and friends gave him the same talk Blaise gave Draco, about not letting Draco get away. He reminded them it was only weeks since he was nearly engaged, and he would not be moving in with Draco just yet. His dads decided to wed on Halloween, a favourite for both, and oddly around when Hermione and Ron were due, well two weeks before.

Harry was summoned the last day of August to the hospital, but for a happier reason this time, but still Angie. Harry was surprised when Fred, Alicia and their twin boys Flynn and Geremy were there. Fred quietly explained, after another row with their mum over Ginny, George would not allow the others to come.

Harry scooped up his godson Flynn, also godfather to Bill's son Gareth, but not Percy's Arthur."Any news on the baby?"

Alicia smiled."Our godchild was born, healthy and strong, ten minutes ago. Angie is nursing."

Harry was kind of relieved the others were not here, for there would have been tension and ruined the day. Charlie to the shock of all, beat Ginny to the altar, having actually eloped unlike Harry's dads, and had told the family after; whether they would have kids in the near future waited to be seen. It had only been two years since the war, and there was sure to be plenty more grandkids down the road for the couple.

A nurse called from the door."You guys can come in now."

Harry was the first in and stared in shock at the couple "George I know you love jokes, but this is an odd one even for you."

Angelina answered for her husband as she handed the pink bundle to Alicia."Your little goddaughter here decided she needed to take after her Uncle and Dad."

The baby was a welcome surprise, George looked totally enamoured with his little girl, even if he had been expecting a son all of this time. Since Alicia was married to George's twin and was Angie's best friend for years, Harry was not hurt when not chosen, but was promised for the next baby.

George did the introductions of the new baby."Well we obviously needed a change of name. This little one is our Elisabeth Angelina Weasley."

Angelina looked at Harry when he held baby Lisa as they nicknamed her "You and Draco will have to wed so we can name you both for the next."

Harry shot her a look, and reminded them Oliver and he were supposed to share the honours, but George and Fred both agreed. Angelina finally ended her own joking when she assured Harry Lisa would be at least two before that became an issue.

Author note: Elisabeth Angelina Weasley: Elisabeth (Greek) God is my oath. Two common variations of Elisabeth can be found in Arthurian legend. Isabela is mother of Tristan and Lisanor is a lover of Arthur and mother to one of his bastards. Like Ginevra which is a form of Guinevere, went for a variation instead

Angelina (Greek) messenger, in honour of her mother

r and r


	12. Halloween romance

By Halloween Harry and Draco had been going strong for three months, and while Harry considered a restraining order against Ginny,life was good. He did not like he put tension though between his brothers and their family, for the twins were barely speaking to the others, and Molly had seen Lisa only once. The twins told him not to feel guilty, he was happy and in love, and his true family was happy for him, including the twins. The twins tried to make peace, or sustain it with their parents and the others, but it was Molly and Arthur who were being the most unreasonable, besides Ginny, even at the expense of contact with three grandkids.

Since his dads were taking only Harry and Draco, and Severus oddly, when they eloped, they were having a joint bachelor party to double as an early reception. Two days before Halloween, Thursday evening, it was to be held. Severus had been surprised to be asked to marry the couple, as Remus' old friend, and Sirius asked his cousin Draco to stand for him, as he hoped Draco would be a son in law one day. The couple were to take off for a full two week honeymoon, but their guests got a trip as well.

They all met in a private room in the Leaky Cauldron, for dinner as well as drinks. Beyond the thee for the weddings, Tonks and her parents, Moody, the twins and their wives, and a few of the teachers from school, were invited to come.

Fred had a surprise for Harry when he came late."Hermione went into early labour and had their son an hour ago. They named him Clarence Ronald."

Harry tried to smile. "I am happy for them. Things have been bad, but they were once my closest friends."

The twins thought Harry some times had too good a heart, for he had been put through hell in the last months. Ron and he had problem even before he had broken it off with their sister, for he was as bad as Molly for a proposal, but it definitely went down hill since. When the twins mentioned Harry should put a restraining order against Ginny at least, Harry reminded George he was not one to talk, he had not pressed charges over the book incident.

Draco came over and stole his boyfriend with a long warm kiss. "Are we going to tell your dads tonight or wait for our mystery location?"

Harry was happy Draco took off an extra day so he could leave with them in the morning. "I thought we would wait till it was just us and all three of our dads."

They both smiled when they were reminded that Draco's dad and Remus were such old friends, Severus was marrying them, for the families were already close. Sirius had not been sure about the choice, for he had a past with Severus, but Remus insisted. Severus would either marry them, or be his witness and Harry could marry them as Lord Potter, but either way he was coming. Sirius had promised Remus anything he wanted, and was reminded if the boys wed, Severus would be family, so agreed.

Fred watched them both as he had heard. "Should we be worried about what the two of you are plotting over there?"

Harry snorted. "Coming from the pranksters of the century, that definitely is a joke. But you two will just have to wait"

Sirius had come over. "Come on boys Andromeda is playing mum and won't let us drink till after we have dinner."

Knowing the men were going to have just gone drinking, and had been convinced to have a proper dinner since they were eloping, Harry led Draco to the table. The alcohol was supplied here, but the amazing dinner was supplied by Dobby for no one in their right mind would have trusted Kreacher

Andromeda surprised the men with a wedding cake. "Since you will not let any of us attend your wedding, even after making us wait all these decades."

Sirius smirked but Remus smiled. "Don't worry if we manage to have some kids, we will make sure to allow you the honour of plenty of dirty diapers."

The couple were already trying, since they became engaged, and had failed so far. They knew from the career Sirius chose, the time in prison and both their ages, it would take time if ever, not to mention Remus. He could not pass on the curse, you had to be bit, but conception was sometimes an issue. But they had sworn, and meant it they were not blessed, they would happily settle for grandkids, which they knew in time, Harry would give them.

Moody was the only one who noticed someone try to slip into the room, and making an excuse he needed a washroom, went to cut her off. He would not allow her to ruin the night for the men, or their son either.

He escorted her from the bar. "You come near him again and I will arrest you for stalking. Your family will not save you from prison then."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Like Blaise's, the marauder guests took off the day before the wedding, with no idea this time though, to where they were going, the couple wanting actual Halloween. Harry had thought they meant the day but found out they meant more, when they found themselves in the US. The couple were to be wed in Sleepy Hollow, famous for the headless horseman, which muggles were mistaken in believing was only legend, but the history was known. The three guests would stay for two nights, but the grooms would take off to a honeymoon suite in Boston before two weeks traveling all over the US, when the guests returned home Sunday. They mainly ate and settled in after portkey travel, for Friday but spent Saturday sight seeing. Harry spent lunch alone with both of his dads, and Draco with his.

The couple were married at sundown at the beautiful Philipsburg manor, steeped in the history of the area, on the bridge across the lake. There was a Halloween party near by, and the sound came to them, but they used charms for privacy, as they exchanged pretty traditional vows.

Harry was so happy when Severus announced. "I pronounce you husbands. Sirius kiss your groom."

After they kissed Harry hugged Remus "I am happy you are finally a Black like us."

Remus kissed his son on the head. "I have waited decades to be as you pointed out, but you might not be for long."

Harry was a Potter-Black officially, even though people usually just called him Potter, because of his fame. Ginny had wanted him to drop Black, hating any link with Sirius who she knew did not like her for his son, but he refused. He kept Potter because of his sire, but he had been happy to add Black when adopted.

Draco came over with his dad "We have not discussed names if we do, but we have a gift for you."

Harry kissed Draco and then explained "Unless you have some kids soon, you have the house to yourself. I am moving in with Draco."

They had decided to remain in the town house, instead of one of Harry's homes, for now, but if they wed, they would likely move. All three dads thought the boys were closer to marriage then they would admit, for even if they were only together for three months, for the two of them, moving in was a major commitment. Harry had told Ginny he would not live with her till engaged at least, so they knew the boys would get there

Harry smiled. "Come on we're supposed to be celebrating your wedding. And I hear the party waiting."

Remus laughed "Its true, but you know we will miss having you at home. But we are so happy, and definitely ready for grandkids to babysit"

Severus saved the boys though he had them on the mind, and they headed for the party. Not a formal dinner and feast, there were jack-o-lanterns and bonfires, pumpkin shaped lights, bails of hay and scarecrows every where. They wore their robes, as costumes, for every one was dressed up. They bobbed for apples, went through the haunted house which was the mansion, ate muggle Halloween food, and the grooms were able to share a dance for there was a dance floor. The Halloween party was a perfect wedding for the marauders, even if they had gone to school with real ghosts and other creatures.

r and r


	13. bad homecoming

Harry was happy to move in with Draco, for it was a true sign to him Draco was wanting a future with him, and not simply dating. They had been making love often enough since Italy but this was a step for them, and Draco knew what the step meant to Harry when he took it, and he felt the same. Draco may have been a bit of a playboy during the war, even when people thought he was with Pansy, but he had definitely changed. He loved his dad, but he did not want to end up like him, single and with a child only from adoption, he wanted it all, and with Harry. He knew though he was better at hiding it, his dad was like Harry's dads, he was picturing their wedding and his grandchildren, but he could be patient.

Harry had Dobby move him when they were gone, so when they got back to London, Harry could go straight to the townhouse. They barely noticed the house, for they went to christen their bed, well the first time since they took the next step, and were both picturing when they married, and this was their marriage bed.

The next morning they were shocked though when they came into the den and they noticed a number of photos were missing "What happened?" Draco asked.

Harry noticed the fireplace had been used and noticed a pile on the hearth and knew. "They have been burned."

His photo album started by Hagrid lay on the hearth, one of his most precious possessions, as well as some frames from Draco, and Harry. The head of Draco had been cut out of every photo he had been in, and were burned in the fireplace. Harry's beloved photos were decimated as well, not his head but Sirius and Remus, and the pictures he added in school himself, with the twins in them, had heads removed off his dads and brothers.

Draco put a hand on Harry. "I am so sorry Harry I know how much the album always meant to you. I can not believe even your old photos from your parents were."

Harry kissed him. "Your photos were destroyed as well I am so sorry, I knew something would happen. I should move home."

Stopping Harry, Draco assured him his dad had copies and he would get new ones made, and he was not about to allow some photos to cost him Harry. He found love, something since the war he was scared he never would, at least in the UK, and no psycho ex was about to scare him off from Harry. For the first time since he had become a Snape and was no longer the Malfoy prince, he felt like a true Slytherin though.

Harry looked at the album, and was reminded his dads had copies as well, but it just hit him because of how special the album had always been to him. He knew they needed to contact the aurors, and even if they had no proof of who did it, there had to be something they could do

Harry was shocked when Moody appeared in the doorway. "I was informed by your house elf you were in need of me.'

Draco was confused for he did not have a house elf; his dad only had the one. "Our house was broken into when we were gone. Our photos were destroyed."

Moody looked at the pile in the fireplace. "From what your elf told me, he was not here when you were away, only returned when you did. There were no witnesses."

Suspecting as much they found their house being inspected by a team Moody brought with them, and Harry and Draco were relieved only the photos were ruined, for they had been worried at what else may have been. Moody told them he would place a restraining order against Ginny, for there was enough proof from before she was obsessed with Harry but he warned them to be careful and suggested they stay else where for a few days so some security spells could be made. They hated being run off but decided since Harry's dads were away they would move to Grimmauld for a bit.

Kreacher surprised them when he appeared. "Lord Black and Master Draco, Kreacher be sorry he not protect home. He sent for Mr Moody though."

Harry looked at the elf, having assumed it had been Dobby who still was obsessed with him. "Kreacher what are you doing here?"

Kreacher bowed. "You Lord Black, you me serve. Kreacher no serve blood traitor and stinky wolf. Lord Black live here now, Kreacher be coming here."

Harry was reminded Winky had been employed by his dads, like he had taken over pay of Dobby, bringing both elves from school. Dobby was nice, but he served Harry mainly, and Kreacher had usually refused to serve anyone, so his dads brought Winky who had been assigned to Remus when he taught DADA sixth year. It seemed since Harry was officially Lord Black still, and he was involved with a member of the family Kreacher actually recognized, the house elf was willing to serve them.

Kreacher seemed pleased when he learned they were moving home. "Kreacher be happy to serve masters, but misses mistress. Happy to go home."

Harry nodded. "Thank you for your help Kreacher, but you know you can stay at the manor unless I need you. Besides my dad may take his title back one day."

Sirius said if they had kids he would come legally back from the dead, taking his title and some of his estates, but Harry would still be an heir. Harry would inherit the title one day, but Harry reminded is dad, any sibling he had should get some money as well. Kreacher chose to ignore the comment, and muttering, that the stupid little spindle head Dobby had no idea how to take care of Lord Black properly, disappeared to help pack them to move back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny was in London having lunch with Ron and Hermione, and her new nephew, little Clarence, Clark for short. The baby was named for the Weasley traditions of names from Arthurian legend, and his name was a variant of Clarent, the sword Arthur used for creating knights and such, Excalibur only for battle. The baby was quite fussy, colic since he was born, and unfortunately looked like Ron all the way.

Hermione picked up the baby for a nurse. "I am happy you joined us. It has been a while. Have a new boyfriend or something?"

Ginny went dark in the face for a moment. "I am busy with the team. I have been doing some work in the office, to try and pay off HIM sooner."

She was of course still living at home, for because of the money she owed both Harry and her brother, she had not had the money to move out of their home yet. She was on the road to being a world famous quidditch player, but still living at home, and it was embarrassing. She and Harry were to have married in two weeks, the wedding was planned, and she would have been able to retire and have kids and be a lady. But no that little snake had to ruin it all.

Ron put a hand on her arm "You can do better then Harry, you don't need some titles for money. I am sure you have plenty of men wanting to date you."

Ginny nodded a bit. "Of course, I mean who would not want to date a hot quidditch player like me. But Harry needs to suffer for leading me on like he did."

Both of them agreed with her, well Hermione a bit less strong, for she had thought Ginny was too pushy about an engagement. But she definitely thought Harry was an ass, he did not need to break it off with Ginny and go fuck a snake, he could have simply postponed the wedding. He did not just insult Ginny, but the family too.

They were shocked when Moody came their way and handed Ginny a restraining order "You come near Harry or Draco again and you will get the dementors."

Ginny sneered at the man. "You have no proof, or you would have arrested me. And delivering the papers yourself, did you get demoted or something?"

The fact Moody was doing a job either a law clerk or one of his new recruits would have handled for him was a shock, but it was because of who it was. He cared about Harry, he was not simply his protégé, and he had warned this strumpet before the wedding, he would make sure she kept her distance from Harry, and he meant it.

He sneered at her before he left. "I am keeping an eye on you, and I promise if Harry or Draco even gets a paper cut, you better watch out"

r and r


	14. Christmas gifts

By the time the honeymooners were back from their trip, Harry and Draco were back home, with a new security system in place. Moody had sworn to his protégé he would not tell Sirius, on the condition Harry came to him if there were problems. Harry felt like reminding the man that he was not a child, he had one term left before he was an officer and teacher at the academy, but he knew that would fly as well as it did with his dads. Moody had never been a parent, he never settled down even for marriage, and while Sirius, James and Tonks had been his students and he took them under his wing, but Harry felt like the closest thing to a son he had.

Severus knew, and not simply because Draco usually told him all, but he went to see the boys and had found aurors and not them. He was worried for his son, but he knew how deeply the boys were in love, and he was worried for Harry as well. He was never fond of the red heads when he taught them, but this was insane, and he suggested the boys consider Spinner's end, but they refused.

Harry was happy as Christmas approached, for there had been no other run ins, and he and Draco were happy with their relationship. Harry asked Fred to help, for he wanted to find something special for Draco for Christmas, how special a gift he would find.

Fred took him to a shop in Knockturn. "I heard some pieces from families branded traitors have been sold here lately."

Harry was surprised. "I thought all that was not destroyed in the manors, had been auctioned off."

Draco admitted some of the family goods were stashed in the town house, but other then his school supplies, most of his childhood items were lost. He and his dad went to auctions, but most which had sentimental value to Draco, were either destroyed, or people kept them, it seemed. The Malfoys had of course been considered some of the worst traitors, the only worse was Bellatrix, and their house had been torched the day after the war. Draco had what had been at school, or in the townhouse, for no one a considered him, even if he fought on their side.

Harry walked into the shop, "Sirius looked into the dowry vaults from Narcissa which reverted back to us. But it was just coin and a home or two."

Fred smiled. "You know you should give him vertiserum and ask if he is dating you to get his fortune back."

Harry knew his brother was joking, Fred new how much Harry and Draco were both in love, but he did respond. He told his brother Sirius had offered Draco the dowry vaults back, but he refused, saying he did not need the money, besides he was the Prince heir. Sirius decided if he and Remus had kids, since Harry had the extensive Potter fortune and Draco would have Prince, he would give Harry the title and Narcissa's dowry, considering Draco, and the rest would go to siblings.

Harry picked up a rattle from a table as well as there was a bear. "That is the Malfoy crest."

The owner came over. "An old trunk came over a year ago now, some toys and junk I did not bother looking but when I was about to toss it recently I found those."

Harry asked if anything else was left, and the man pointed at an old blue blanket, saying the rest was cheap and he threw out. The blanket he could see was embroidered with spun gold, and of course the rattle was platinum, a gift traditionally given when sons were born. The bear was a bit worn, but the man explained it was a muggle piece and something rare. Harry bought all three pieces for him, and told the man if any other Malfoy pieces came in, to contact him

The man stopped him before he left. "I do have this They are nothing too fancy but if rumour serves, they were in the Malfoy family for generations."

Harry looked down at the box where two beautiful platinum bands, in Celtic knot style, but one with a large emerald, lay. "I will take them as well."

Fred looked at Harry as they left, Harry having managed a huge bargain, likely got all of it for the price of one ring, but the man was basically a pawn broker. The people who brought items there were desperate for money, and the man sold them for dirt cheap, though Harry would have paid more.

Fred pointed out. "He will think you're asking him to marry and have a baby. You do realize that don't you?"

Harry smiled. "I thought of that."

Fred knew Harry was not ready to propose, and suggested the teddy bear, which they found Draco's name on the bottom of, would be neutral enough, and they also found an old book Harry knew Draco would love, it was a first edition. The rest would wait, but they belonged to Draco, and not simply because they once did.

Fred left him to head home "You know there is no rule on how long you have to date before you propose I happen to think you guys are perfect for each other."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas day found Harry and Draco with their dads, and though he was not sure about the bear, he gave it to Draco. He panicked when he saw Draco was hiding tears, worried he had been wrong to give it to him, but Severus was smiling.

He squeezed his son's hand and looked at Harry. "That is Bo, I gave Draco it when he was little. We thought it gone."

Draco looked up. "When I stayed with dad, I had a night light and if I had a bad dream, I could come to his bed."

His own parents along with being criminals, were cold parents, and he was never allowed a night light or to come to their bed, usually because they had lovers. Draco had walked in on his dad with one of his whores, and he had been beating her, when he was four. He had spent three weeks with Severus before he would go home, and Uncle Sev back then, gave him the bear, which had a night light spell, and if you said the right words, you could hear Severus's voice. Draco had to hide Bo from his parents, and he had believed the bear was gone.

He reached and kissed Harry "Thank you. You have no idea how much seeing him again means to me."

Harry thought of the other gifts, and hoped when he gave them eventually, they would bring as may smiles. "I had hoped you would smile I didn't know how much."

The three dads watched, and Remus had a hidden extra smile, for Harry had told him what else he found, and had stored them here so Draco could not find them. He hoped by this time next year this would truly be a family Christmas, with the boys married or at least engaged.

Sirius broke the moment. "Well I think you gave the teddy to the wrong person I believe it should have been mine"

Remus saw their confusion. "Harry you will have to share the Black fortune. Your dad is pregnant"

Harry was shocked but over the moon to find out, the couple only learned the day before, for Sirius was only a week along, and fainted at work. By mid September Harry would have a little sister or brother finally. The couple had been trying since before they wed, and took low doses of fertility potions, wanting to limit the chance of twins, and were so happy it had worked for them.

Harry happily hugged both of his dads "You know you will get plenty of teddies and more from me before the baby comes. I promise."

Sirius smiled. "The best baby shower gift would be a new son in law and perhaps a grandbaby on the way"

Both Harry and Draco blushed at that, and Remus came to their rescue, and reminded him they already had on baby to focus on. Harry threatened to threw him a baby shower, games and all, if he did not lay off, since he mentioned it. That shut Sirius up for sure.

r and r


	15. danger deepens

Harry had everything planned perfect for Valentine's Day, he was even considering the rings, but he had a back up gift. It was on a weekend so he and Draco were both free, and he wanted to make Draco feel special. He knew Draco had tried to hide it, but he had received some odd letters from someone, and though Draco had gone to Moody over it, and though once again there was no proof, they knew who it was.

Harry was finishing up on an errand at the end of his day when he ran into her "Just what I needed to end my day."

Ginny put on a sickening smile."I see you are out without him. Trouble in paradise already, maybe he came to his senses and saw you were not worth the trouble?"

Harry ground his teeth as he looked at her, reminded of how happy he was since he came to his senses as his loved ones put it. He remembered collecting her from school and a tense dinner for she was not happy he had not bought her some jewellery. If she had her way, they would have been married for a few months now.

Harry pointed to the flowers."You know most people are not glued to their lovers. I and Draco have plans this weekend. You, baby-sitting?"

Ginny put a hand on his arm "You know he is just after you because you and your dad got his money."

Reminded of one of the reasons even the twins told him to dump her, even if he was not gay, the comment made him laugh. He and Fred joked about it, back when they were shopping, but they had been kidding, and she clearly was not. She was the one who wanted him to use his title and money to make her happy.

Harry pulled his arm free "I am in love, and I plan on marriage and kids with him soon. You better come to terms with that soon, or you will be alone forever."

She went pale in the face "There is no way, you have not even been together a year. You would not marry me; there is no way in hell."

He reminded her that though they were together for two years when he was in school and a further, they were kids, and even if he had loved her, not ready. He knew the last year he used as an excuse for they could have been engaged and married the summer she was done, but he had always known there was something wrong.

He needed to get going "Draco will be my husband and the sire of my children. Move on Gin, I want you to be happy. I am sure you have guys running after you."

Ginny stopped him. "You will come to your senses, one way or another. You will never be happy with him. I will make you see that I promise you'll never be."

They were starting to draw attention, but like at the hospital party, she did not care at all. He knew she had been paid to do a tabloid interview when the hospital party story hit the newspapers and he wondered if she was hoping for more. She had finally paid off her debts, and from what he knew she had a flat in Hollyhead, near the team stadium, and he wondered what room would be furnished from this display.

Harry finally pulled away. "Find yourself a rich boyfriend and leave me alone I will not be more tabloid pay checks for you. We both know this is not about love."

She pulled him in close. "You embarrassed me but I will forgive. I will not stop till you're mine. I won't let that snake have you. He will never have you."

When Harry finally left he went to work and told Moody, and headed home. Draco was working late that evening, so Harry had the house to himself and he could make plans for the next day, including he planned to cook breakfast in bed for Draco, for as much as he hated to cook for his relatives, he liked to cook for Draco. Kreacher and Dobby were competing for care of Harry, and had been producing some incredible meals to show off, but he wanted this to be more special.

He was in the kitchen when he decided to have some tea, but found only the odd tea Draco ordered specially, something his dad had introduced him to. Harry was never the biggest fan of it, but it was coffee or his tea.

Harry was drinking some of the tea when he suddenly felt wrong for some reason "What?" The cup fell to the floor and shattered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had his mind on Harry and what his boyfriend might have planned for the next day, when he was not busy with a patient. He knew Harry would have something amazing planned, he was being so secret about it, and he hoped his gift at least could compare. He had considered proposing, but he wanted to make sure the day was perfect when he proposed, and since he had no idea what Harry had planned, it was impossible. Besides he could make another day special.

A nurse came in."Draco we have had the aurors bring in a patient. You need to come now."

Draco was surprised for he was not in trauma. "Why?"

She did not answer, and he knew something was wrong, even before she noticed both Moody and Harry's pregnant dad there. He looked in horror at his boyfriend lying on a gurney, and he could see they were using spells trying to get his heart beating.

Draco went to their side "What happened?"

Sirius was shaken badly so Moody answered. "Poisoned. We came to see him, he had a project we were to help him with, and he was on the floor."

As Harry was rushed off, Draco not allowed for he was involved, Moody explained it looked to have been in some tea. Draco went stock white when he realized it was meant for him, for the tea Harry would never have drank usually. Moody steered them both into chairs, assuring them he would contact Remus, and the twins too.

Draco saw one of his colleagues came out from the room Harry was in."Jack tell me, how is he? Please how is he?"

r and r


	16. terrible news

Jack hated to have to do this, working in the trauma department, delivering this kind of news was common, but when he knew the family it made it so hard. He knew Draco was not family, and he should not tell him, but two of the other men were dads.

He looked at Draco. "Harry's heart gave out, but we got it started again. But the pressure was too much, I am sorry Draco but he....."

Draco cut him off. "You're not telling me something, what are you not telling me?"

He steered Draco into the room where Harry lie in the bed, knowing there was a chance the boys had not known. There was no lasting affects, they could try again, but that would be of no comfort to the boys right now.

He sighed "I am sorry Draco, Harry was six weeks pregnant. The pressure was too much and he lost the baby."

Draco went stock white."He was pregnant?"

Moody steered Draco into a chair before he collapsed, as shock ran through him and the room. Many men did not show symptoms early, so it was often hard to detect right away, and any symptoms Harry had, he would have passed off as stress from Ginny. The boys were not trying for a baby, but Remus was reminded his son had planned to propose and they were already talking kids, and the loss would destroy him

Draco looked at Jack before he left. "I know there was nothing to see......but could you run the test for gender?"

The man nodded. "I did, we don't usually this early, but I knew you may want to name it. It was a little boy."

As he left the others moved in, their attention on both boys, rocked by the news of the little boy they had just lost. Draco had no idea how he would tell Harry they had lost a baby, for he knew how much Harry would have wanted him. They had not been trying, but there was no doubt how much that little baby was loved.

Draco showed them all a ring. "I planned on proposing soon and hopefully we would start a family."

Sirius put a hand on him. "Harry will get better, and you two can have another baby when he is better. You will have a child."

Draco could not take his eyes off Harry. "Can someone please get my dad? I know he still has classes, but I need him."

Moody knew the others would not leave, so he agreed to head for school, using the floo. They all knew who had done this, who almost killed Harry and had killed his son, and they would make sure she paid for it, for hurting Harry and killing an innocent baby. Sirius and Remus thought of their own baby on the way, and their hearts were aching for their son, and for the baby.

Severus arrived through the floo, having dismissed all classes, and coming right away. There was no where else he would have been, then with his son and Harry, especially when he learned about the grandson he had just lost

Draco sobbed in his dad's arms. "Dad, why did this happen? Why was my little boy taken? I almost lost Harry, and we have lost our son."

Severus wished he had words to comfort his son "I don't know prince, I wish I did. But we will have justice for your little boy."

As Harry was moved to a private room, for Sirius used his name to get his son the best room, they all knew who was behind this They had not had enough proof to have her arrested before, but they would make sure she paid for this.

Severus held his son when Draco wanted to go after her. "You let the others find her. Harry is going to need you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fred could not sit still, he had been at the hospital for hours, but Harry would be out for a day or two, to allow his heart to recover. Harry was his brother and that baby his nephew, in all but blood, and he mourned the baby deeply. He had gone home to tell his wife, and sent word to Angie for his brother was at the hospital still, but he needed to do something, even if he was not an auror, who could go find evidence

He headed for the Burrow, even if he had not been in months, his parents not even there when Lisa was born. He knew the family often had dinners on Friday evenings since his mum was the only one who did not work, and cooked for them all

Molly was surprised to see him. "Fred, where are Alicia and the boys? You should have brought them with you.."

Fred scanned the room. "Where is she? Where the hell is she?"

They of course knew he spoke of Ginny, who was not in the kitchen, but either were any of the kids. They knew he sided with Harry, that was obvious, but he had no right coming in here like that, screaming at them.

Arthur had come in. "You can not act like this. Ginny is family, Harry chosen not to be."

Fred turned to him. "Harry was before he ever began dating her. Now where is she? She poisoned him, and killed his baby."

That shut them all up, except Molly, who when he explained about the tea, denied there was any chance Ginny would have done it. Ron reminded Fred Ginny loved him, and would never poison Harry, but Fred said the tea was meant for Draco, and they all knew she blamed it all on him.

He went to leave but he added."Harry almost died and she killed an innocent baby. Can you live with his death on your conscience?"

Fleur surprised him a bit when she came out, Penny with her. "Tell Harry I am so sorry for his loss. He is in my prayers."

He assured them he would, for he knew both had always supported Harry, and stood up to their in laws more then once. Penny had been to a lesser extent, but Fleur had always had a soft spot for Harry, after he saved her sister.

r and r


	17. real proof

Moody had known she would slip up, she was not a criminal, and he had been right. She was lucky she had not killed Harry, for she would have automatically faced the kiss, for auror murder was top of the list, even one in training. Harry had survived but as well as attempted murder, she was facing manslaughter for the baby, and though she was careful not to leave prints on the actual tea used, the shop had her prints, and the owner remembered her. They had even found the person who sold her the poison, a muggle poison but she used a contact from her dad, and for a plea bargain, the man was willing to testify against her for her crimes.

He knew he needed to find her, for Fred admitted he had been to the Burrow an hour ago. None of them wanted to believe the family would help her, but if they truly believed she was innocent, they may warn her. She had to know between who Harry was, and his job, she would still face dementor, even without murder.

She was alone when he came in and from her shock, her family had not got to her. "More papers to deliver? You really need to hire a clerk."

Moody snarled. "Ginevra Molly Weasley you are under arrest for attempted murder and manslaughter."

He could see her shock, and even the disappointment which she did not even try to hide, for it was not murder. There was some confusion as well, for the second crime made no sense to her at all, and he put her out of her misery, as he moved to bind her.

He informed her. "Harry was pregnant when he drank the tea. He survived just barely, since his dad and I arrived in time, but his son died."

She was shaking her head. "No. There is no way he was pregnant. He would never allow that scum to get him pregnant."

Moody waited till he got her to the ministry, and she could see almost every auror was ready to hex, for they knew what she was arrested for. They had all know him as the hero, but they had come to respect and care about him as a member of the department. In an interrogation room she refused vertiserum for she claimed there was no proof and they could not force her, unless there was. But Moody had more then enough, and she soon found herself fed the potion.

Ginny smirked when asked if she did it. "Of course. I knew Harry would come back to me if Draco was out of the picture. He's the one who should have drunk."

Moody was reminded Harry usually never touched the odd tea."Unfortunately for you, you are charged with attempted murder of an auror."

Ginny blanched for she knew what that would mean. "I never intended to hurt Harry or the baby. I meant it for the stupid little healer, not for him."

Unfortunately for her who she intended to kill would not help here. She would likely have garnered some sympathy, the heart broken young woman who went mad in her grief when her boyfriend dumped her, if her victim had been Draco. Draco was still considered by many to be a turn coat, and she may have got a lighter sentence, but not now, not when her victim was Harry, and he was pregnant.

Moody called for someone to take her to a cell. "You will be processed and held till a trial can be held. It will be a few days, for Harry is still unconscious."

Ginny fought the men who held her. "You can not do this to me. We all know this is because of who he is. I bet you plan on me having an accident in here."

Growling, Moody could not deny he wanted to hex her into next week, and would have happily done it here and now, but he would not. He was head of the aurors, and Harry would not have him fired and risk prison, over her. Even in his grief, Harry would have reminded him she would pay in court, and he knew she would. Moody had her stunned though, and a charge of resisting arrest would be added to her numerous other charges.

He headed for the hospital and found Harry's dads outside of the room with Severus, Draco and George in with a sleeping Harry. They were all relieved to hear the proof had been found and she was arrested, and between it and her confession under vertiserum, she would face prison.

Sirius looked in on the boys. "I am relieved they are safe finally. I just wish it had not cost my grandson and nearly Harry his life, for it to end."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The story had hit the news, and the world was shocked, especially the Weasleys who could not believe it was true, and were rocked by all of this. Harry's hospital room filled with flowers and cards, but most were given to other patients, except those from people who actually knew and cared for Harry. Draco did not leave his side, and the others took rotation, Severus sending word to school he would not be back till after the trial at the earliest.

It was two days later, early Sunday morning, when Harry started to come around, and Draco was so relieved, but he had no idea how he would tell Harry. Harry had not known they were expecting, but he had to tell him.

Harry found him when his eyes opened, confused to what happened. "How did I get here, what happened?"

Draco kissed him warmly. "You were drinking my tea, and it was poisoned. Your dad and Moody got you here just in time."

Harry remembered the pain, and reluctantly Sirius who had come in, told his son all they knew. Harry was in bad shape, but relieved to know Ginny was arrested, and she would soon be in prison, trial only waiting for him.

Harry was not relieved when they assured him he would be fine. "You're not telling me something.. I know you're not telling me something."

Draco had tears in his eyes "Harry, the doctor told me you were six weeks pregnant. You lost the baby, from the pressure on your body."

The news hit Harry like a speeding hippogriff, and he could barely breathe, especially when he was told it was a son. This could not be happening, he had lost so much already in his life, how could his baby boy be taken from him. He was supposed to propose to Draco this weekend, and talk kids, and now his son was gone.

Harry clung to Draco. "I wanted him, I know we were not trying, but I wanted your baby. Why? Why?"

Draco wished he had answers for Harry but he had the same questions. "I don't know my love. But Ginny will pay, I swear. And we'll try again, we will."

Neither mentioned the ring they had for the other, or the fact they had wanted to propose, that would wait for after the trial and after they mourned their baby. They both wanted to marry still, but neither of them could think of anything but their precious son, an innocent life taken. The three dads watched their sons, and desperately wished they could go in there and offer them some comfort of some kind, but they were helpless right now.

A nurse came in, told Harry had woken, and the paper work needed to be done, for a death certificate, and if the baby was to be named, he needed to be now. The dads were going to intercede, the boys did not need that now, but both boys wanted their son to have a name. It was the only gift they could give him but would.

Draco eventually added the name to the forms and the three dads were told. "Our son should have been Severin James Snape-Potter."

r and r


	18. painful trial

It had been a rough few days, Harry was released Tuesday morning, and the boys moved to Spinner's End for now. Sirius offered a trade, since Draco could not sell the townhouse, on one of the many Black homes. None of Harry's homes were convenient for their lives . They reminded the boys there was a home in the dowry, but Harry did not come into it till his dad died, and would not take a gift. After nearly dying, and the photos before, neither could return to the town house. Severus was more then okay with the boys using his house, considering he would be at school, but would have offered anyways.

Wednesday came far too soon, the trial for Ginny, which in their system would be done that day. Harry was barely responsive, lost deep in grief for Severin, and still recovering physically, for his heart had stopped for several minutes. He would not be left behind though, when they went for her trial. His innocent baby was stolen from him, and he needed to see justice for his son, for a baby who never hurt anyone.

He sat between Draco and Sirius, but all three dads were there, as well as his brothers. He noticed the rest of the family were there as well, and wondered for a moment how they could continue to support her after all she had done. He was reminded she was their family, their youngest, and only girl.

Draco squeezed his hand after the evidence and the pensieve was shown for Ginny's confession. "She's going away Harry. She'll pay for hurting you."

Harry returned the squeeze a bit."No. For Severin."

Their hearts ached, Draco was mourning his son no less then Harry was, he was just trying to hold it together for Harry. Harry had always been so strong, he had never broken down like this, and he had faced so much. But he had not really broken down, he had been bottling up all the emotions, and even Severus was worried. He had not cried since he was first told, and they hoped when this was over, he would.

The court seemed anxious, and decided they were ready to vote, and that surprised no one, considering who the victim had been. Harry being both the BWL and an auror, made sure of that but their loved ones wished the baby was murder and not manslaughter for they wished she could get the kiss.

Ginny was forced to her feet "Ginevra Molly Weasley you have been found guilty of attempted murder of an auror, and manslaughter."

Ginny looked towards her family."Please you can't let them put me in prison."

Amelia spoke."You are hereby sentenced to life in prison in a medium security cell in Azkaban, with no chance for parole for 20 years"

Some shock ran through the room mainly from her side, but it could have been much worse. She could not have got the kiss, but she could have received a for life sentence meaning she could live to 100 and still be in prison, or got a black cell. The most she looked at was 35 years but would likely get parole, and though solitary and with dementors, she would not have dementors constantly at her door either.

Ginny shocked Harry when she actually sent a plea his way, and if not for his dad and Draco who were holding on to him, he was sure his knees would give out. They tried to steer him out of there before he needed to deal with anyone else, but they did not have luck on their side.

Molly came over to Harry. "Our attorney said we can appeal the sentence if you would speak on her behalf. She needs help, you know she did not mean to."

Harry spoke for the first time really."Did not mean to nearly kill me? It makes it better she meant to kill my boyfriend instead."

They did not even try to deny it, and he was not sure how after seeing her testimony they could still be like this with her like this. It sickened him they could believe Draco was expendable because his parents had been traitors, even if he fought on the light side. He was reminded of the old family feuds though.

Arthur stopped him "Harry we are not saying she was not wrong, but she needs a mind healer, at home. You have to understand, she is our baby."

Harry lost it. "Your baby? My baby, my precious son is dead, an innocent baby. I have to go to a grave tomorrow for my son. Don't you dare talk babies to me."

Struggling to keep the tears at bay for Harry refused to show how badly they had got to him, show how hard their words had hit him. He knew he would lose them when he fell in love with Draco, but no matter how angry they were, he could not believe they would ever say that to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was no baby to burry, but Harry and Draco wanted a memorial, and their dads had seen to a stone. Draco was the one who said Godric's Hollow, knowing he and Harry would be buried there, for he no longer had a family plot. Severus had no problem, even with being buried there one day, for Lily and Remus were both family to him in their own way. For them and his son, he could be buried near James. If he could share naming honours with James for the baby, he could do this.

The stone was ready the next day, and though they passed the ruins and the statue, they headed for the cemetery. Room was left for the marauders by James, but next to Lily now was a stone reading Severin James Snape-Potter, and the date of his loss.

Harry gave in as his boyfriend held him and sobbed desperately against him in pain. "Our little boy, our little boy."

Draco was crying as well, no longer able to be strong for him."I know my love. But he is in heaven with your parents now."

The three dads as well as Harry's brothers watched in sorrow, knowing how painfully true the statement was, no parent should ever have to bury their child. They knew when the boys were better, they would compete to see who proposed first, and would work on a new baby. For now the pain was over whelming.

Fred noticed the newcomers first. "What are you two doing here? If you have come to do our family's dirty work....."

Fleur ignored him and moved to place roses on the stone, kneeling next to Harry. "I am sorry for the baby. You and Draco, and the baby, are in my prayers."

Harry noticed her and Penny who was still with the twins, but came over when allowed and placed flowers as well, and Harry was grateful they had come. It hurt, that none of the brothers other then the twins were there, for he believed they had considered him family, before he and Ginny dated. He had known they were angry but there had been a part of him which thought they could at least put it aside to be there for him today. After the trial, he was not really surprised.

Penny kissed his cheek. "You will be blessed with a baby one day Harry, and this one will always be with you. You deserve that blessing more then most people."

Draco held Harry and answered as Harry could not find words. "Thank you, you being here means a lot for both of us."

The girls were surprised when invited to come for a small lunch, and though the twins doubted they would because of their husbands, they came. Their wives and kids had not come to the cemetery but were there for lunch. Severus watched the boys, and knew with all of this love, they would heal, and thoughts would eventually turn back to weddings and trying for a baby. Severin would never be far from their minds, and always with them in their hearts.

r and r


	19. moving on

Slowly but surely Harry and Draco were on the mend, their hearts would always have a place for the baby, but they needed to move on. Feeling as if they were transient, living in Severus' home, they allowed Sirius to help find them a home. When it was in London, and not far from Grimmauld, actually almost the same but much lighter and with a garden, they knew he bought it, and had not given them one of his homes. Even the dowry house was not London, the Blacks did not have two near identical houses in London, but they accepted it. The closest for work otherwise was in Kent, and a small manor, and they did not want a manor now.

Harry and Draco were feeling a bit better when in mid March they were asked to come for the ultrasound, to learn if Harry would have a sister or brother. The dads always wanted their son there, but had been worried after his loss, but Harry was still so happy for them. Thinking of their baby had actually helped him a bit.

Draco cracked a small smile when the test began. "Hoping for a boy or girl?"

Harry smirked. "It better be a brother. I can only imagine a poor little girl with those two. Can you imagine them with dolls?"

Draco who had never really known his cousin before the war was over, but became close to him like the Tonks since, had to agree with his boyfriend. Harry's dads would make amazing dads, there was no doubt about that, but the thought of them with pink, and dolls, was just too funny.

As the image came up Sirius shrugged. "I would love a little girl. You know she could be an auror or play for the Harpies, not all girls wear pink and play dolls."

Remus tended to agree with him, on both want, and opinion "You ask Andromeda and she'll say the only pink Tonks ever wore was her hair, after age two."

Knowing the woman who was a cousin to both of them, neither Harry nor Draco had a hard time believing that, for it sounded like her. Their attention was all drawn back to the spell, and Harry and Draco both had tears, for both happiness and what they would not have with their own. Draco squeezed Harry's hand in a silent reminder that they would have it one day, and the sadness they let go of for today.

The healer smiled when asked gender, for she had heard the debate. "Either be prepared for dolls or the Harpies' future seeker. It is a little girl."

Sirius kissed his husband when the test was done. "Now we have one of each, in case we are not blessed again."

They had not told their son, but they had been to specialists, and used potions, for with their age and the werewolf, it had been hard. Harry knew some of it, but he assumed since it took only two months they had little trouble. In truth they had been trying for six months before they wed, even before Harry and Ginny broke up, planning to wed as soon as they succeeded, but wedding came first. They knew it would likely be their only, neither was sure they wanted to go through the tests, potions and all that again, and were happy to have one of both. Besides they were sure the boys would give them at least one grandson.

Remus presented his husband with a pink lion when they were home. "I had a feeling we would need some pink. The first female marauder."

Draco laughed "I should warn my dad now. He may want to consider retiring before she starts school."

Reminded his dad knew the couple were pregnant, Harry doubted he would be a teacher anyways, for Minerva would likely have retired long before then. The woman was a teacher when their dads were in school, and Severus would be headmaster when she retired, as he was deputy since the war.

Harry confided in Remus when his dad was worried later if he was okay. "I think maybe I am ready to propose. Would you help me plan?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was not the only one, for Draco was thinking their plans needed to be taken off hold, and they should consider a baby soon. Blaise had sent word at Christmas that he and his husband were expecting a boy, for unlike Harry's dads, they had youth on their side, and got pregnant in September. Draco thought they could have a small wedding that summer, when they were both done training, neither starting their actual jobs till fall, and then could have a honeymoon.

Draco had surprised himself by not only asking his dad but George to help, not Fred for he and Harry were closer, and Fred would have a hard time not telling. He did not have the money any more to do grand gestures, and he would not let his dad pay, for the dads would cover the wedding, so he wanted to make it special.

He and George were in a florist when he bumped into Bill and Charlie on the way out. Bill smirked. "Lowered yourself to hanging out with him?"

Draco turned back. "I don't know how you still have a wife; Fleur is too good for you. It meant a lot to Harry she and Penny came for our son's memorial."

From the shock on Bill's face he could tell Bill had not known his wife had gone, and he felt a moment's concern for Fleur. But he had a feeling she could hold her own; she and Penny had faced the lions more then once, for Harry in the past.

Bill was red. "So she went, my wife has always had too good a heart. Harry threw away a place in our family, his choice."

Draco shook his head. "You really are bastards. You could not even put aside your anger for one hour, to be there. He would have been, if the tables were turned"

From the look on both brothers they could not deny it, they knew if it had been one of Bill's kids or the baby Charlie now carried, Harry would have been there. Harry would have put aside his anger and hurt, to be there for people he once considered family. If Charlie lost his baby tomorrow, Harry likely still would be there, even if they had not come for Severin. Harry refused to tell Draco, but he knew how much none of them being there, had hurt Harry.

George steered him towards their next stop. "We have far happier things to plan now. Don't allow them to try and ruin that for you now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had never proposed before, and he was so nervous, he was worried he would screw this up some how. He knew he could have gone all out, he had the money, but he chose to do something far simpler, more romantic, suiting them better. After how amazing Draco had been, he knew he deserved the best. Harry was concerned about proposing with rings from the Malfoy inheritance, but not all Malfoys were dark, and they would have meaning.

Remus was surprised when his son left for Draco that Severus appeared. "What are you doing here?"

Severus smiled. "What a warm welcome, thank you. My son asked me to collect you two and the twins."

The marauders shared a smile and a laugh, for Harry had left the same orders, and they wondered if the boys were planning the same thing. It seemed odd they would choose the same weekend, not an anniversary or anything special, but the two did think alike.

Severus laughed a bit when they told him. "I wonder which one will actually ask first? My son was so nervous, he nearly threw up."

Remus grabbed their cloaks. "Harry was no better. I would not be surprised if Harry lost the ring or something. Those two are definitely made for each other."

They were not sure where to go, for they were not sure which date would be used, for it seemed both boys planned a romantic evening for the other. They would wait for a sign, the twins also on alert, and likely where ever the headed was an answer to who proposed first.

Kreacher finally appeared. "Masters Harry and Draco be asking their dads to be coming now."

r and r


	20. double proposal

Draco had never longed for his fortune as much as he did now, knowing he could touch his trust fund for he was near done school, but he swore he wouldn't. His dad offered to pay, if Draco wanted to go over the top, but he and Harry's dads would be paying for the wedding and honeymoon. Besides he knew this would work, and as long as he could get out the words before he was sick, he was sure this would work.

Harry was shocked when he came home, having told Draco he wanted to take him out for dinner, and found rose petals on the floor. He followed the trail of rose petals out into the back garden, where Harry found Draco waiting with a candle light picnic.

Harry stared at him in utter shock. "I thought I was taking you out for dinner."

Draco came and pulled him into his arms for a long warm kiss "I decided something far more special was called for. I hope you don't mind."

Harry noticed there was a bottle of wine, the same kind they shared when they went to Blaise's wedding, in a bucket of ice. There were bouquets of Harry's favourite flowers every where, and the trees and bushes had been filled with fairy lights, as well as the candles all over. Harry was amazed when out of no where the song they had danced to at the hospital, which they had said should be their song, played in the garden.

Draco dropped to a knee and showed a ring. "I know it is quick, but I love, more then my life. I want to marry and have kids, and a life. Marry me."

Harry knew it was the wrong way to react but he began laughing. "You're proposing to me tonight?"

Draco started stuttering and was close to tears. "I.............................."

Harry fell down to his knees, knowing he had panicked his boyfriend, and not meaning to laugh, but he just thought it was hilarious they were both trying. He kissed Draco passionately and was fumbling in his pocket at the same time.

When he pulled away he showed Draco his own ring. "I found this when I found Bo. I was planning to propose at dinner, why I wanted to take you out."

Draco knew from the comment the ring was a Malfoy piece, but it meant a lot, the history. "Does this mean you will marry me?"

Harry laughed "Only if you will marry me."

Probably the first couple or one of the few, it seemed they would both have rings, for they both put the ring on the other. It was decided they would share a dance and the wine, and then they would go and enjoy the date Harry planned for them. It was Draco who laughed this time when Harry said their dads and the twins would be worried they had not come already, for he had planned for them to join.

Draco informed him as they danced after the wine. "I sent my dad for yours. They must be laughing and wondering which on of us beat the other to the punch."

Harry apparated them to a muggle park in London. "I will forgo the wine since we already have drank, but that carriage waits for us"

An old fashioned horse drawn carriage waited for them, for they were to have had dinner first, so Draco's detour had not made them late. Harry had planned his own candle light dinner down by the lake, but he had sent Dobby to clean it up, besides the one Draco planned meant more to them both. There were some chocolate dipped strawberries waiting in the carriage, and Harry and Draco enjoyed feeding each other them. Kreacher had been given orders, so by the time they arrived at a gazebo on the lake where Harry planned to propose, their dads and the twins were there

Severus had to ask "So can we take it Harry won the race?"

Harry laughed. "No. Draco proposed first, but we decided not to allow either of our plans to go to waist."

Everyone smiled when they saw both were wearing rings, and Severus oddly recognized the one Draco wore. It had belonged to Helena Greengrass-Malfoy, Draco's grandmother, and came from her family. Helena's husband may have been a cool man, but Helena had been a warm caring woman, and neither her nor Abraxas would have approved of their son and what he had done. Though traditional pure bloods, they would never have joined Voldemort. It made Harry's use far more special.

Fred laughed when he saw their surprise when a fireworks show went off. "A small one, but we are working on a custom one for when you two actually marry."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was decided the day after Harry's birthday they would marry, when they both had a month off, and then would honeymoon. As they knew they would, the dads commandeered both the planning and the paying for of the honeymoon and wedding. It would be small, the only family being those at the proposal, well and Tonks, her parents and Moody, for the Tonks family were Draco's blood kin, and he was close to them since the war. Andromeda was a midwife, and had been the one to encourage her nephew, even more then Sev who was a medic, to become a healer. Besides family, there was Blaise, and a few of Harry's close friends.

They spoke as the summer drew close, and decided when they wed; they would start for a baby. They both admitted they had to planned to propose the weekend Harry was poisoned, and ask the other about starting for kids, and the knew by summer they would be ready. Harry would be teaching alone by then, so safe for a baby.

Moody smiled as Harry flew around the room and turned back. "Had to show off and get your license on your last day before you finish training."

Harry grinned as he was handed his license. "Keeping you on your toes old man. You know I am gunning for your job one day."

The closest thing to a son he had, Moody knew because he intended it that way, though Sirius first. Sirius was first among his protégés, well with James. Tonks had become the DADA teacher up at school and Kingsley had gone into politics, but neither would have been before Harry anyways.

Moody confided in Harry. "I plan to retire in three years at sixty five, with Sirius my official replacement and you as assistant. One day you'll be it."

Harry laughed and assured the man. "I am happy for my dad to for now. I am way too young to head a department. Besides I am going to need paternity leave."

Moody assured him it was allowed, even when Harry became head of the academy in two years, as the current head was a year closer to retirement then Moody. For now Harry would be the defensive charms instructor, basically what he did with the DA, but above and beyond what a student would learn.

Moody led Harry out. "I was honoured to be asked to both your bachelor party tomorrow, and wedding. James would have been so proud of the man you are."

r and r


	21. highland wedding

The wedding of Draco and Harry dawned bright and beautiful, a day they had both looked forward to for so long, but had no idea what to expect. Draco would have once been expected to have a huge stuffy wedding, with hundreds of people he did not know, as the future Lord Malfoy. His fiancé was Lord Potter, and he stood to inherit Black as well, even with a sister on the way, unless Sirius changed the will, but that did not matter. Today was about the two of them, the people they loved, and starting their life, and hopefully family, together.

Blaise and Tony had come, bringing Draco's godson for him to meet, for the first time. Little Dario Blaise Reynalti was born at the start of June, and while the proud godfather was sent plenty of photos, he had not had a chance to see him. Blaise was standing for Harry, and after flipping a coin Fred for Harry. Fleur and Penny had surprise him by accepting the invite, though they could not convince their husbands, but Harry was happy they came.

The ceremony and small reception to follow were to be held at a beautiful restaurant at the top of Cairngorm mountain in Scotland. They first met in Scotland, and they shared a love of flying, and the beautiful location with panoramic views of the highlands and locks was perfect. Their few guests were seated out on the terrace, simple chairs with little decor other then clumps of heather at the end of each row, perfect for them.

The minister began when Harry was brought to the front by his dads. "And who gives this young man in marriage?"

Remus got to do the honours. "His dad and I do."

"Do you Draco Lucius Snape take Harry as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till death?"

"I do."

"And do you Harry James Potter-Black take Draco as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till death?"

"I do."

Blaise handed a ring to Harry. "Take this ring and claim Draco as your husband."

Harry slid the ring on Draco. "With this ring I take you as my husband and bond."

Fred handed a ring to Draco. "Take this ring and claim Harry as your husband."

Draco slid the ring on Harry."With this ring I take you as my husband and bond."

The minister finished. "By the powers that be, I pronounce you husbands. Draco you may kiss your husband."

Draco pulled Harry into his arms for a long warm kiss, as their few guests clapped When they signed the forms they became Harry and Draco Potter-Snape. Their names had been united in their son, but now they were united in them as well. They hoped when they headed off on their honeymoon, they would soon have another. The three dads were the happiest for them, and Severus and Sirius shared a hand shake, long ago happy at the prospect of being family, as odd as it sounded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The muggle restaurant had been taken over, and spells and elves took care of the meal, muggles believing it was closed for a caved in roof. There was far more room then they needed, so they sectioned off much of the room, the music for dancing was out on the balcony, for the views. Besides their dads, there was Blaise and his family, the twins and theirs, Penny and Fleur, Oliver and Katie, Neville and Luna with his gran and her dad, Moody and the Tonks family, and some co-workers for Draco. There were some simple center pieces of heather and wild flowers, and local fresh cuisine, as well as whiskey and wine.

Harry was shocked when he tasted some of the wedding cake. "How? I would know her cake any where."

Fleur had come over to him."Molly asked me to bring it for you. She would not come, but she knew how much you loved her cake."

The dads had been surprised when Fleur mentioned it, but they knew it would be special for Harry, and had allowed it. They had the cake decorated like a proper tiered cake, and though they did not tell the boys, had the cake checked for spells. They hated thinking Molly would try something, but they were being careful.

Fred clapped his brother on the back."It is time for your first dance; it is finally dark enough for a fireworks show."

Draco led his husband out onto the terrace where their song played. "A bit more romantic then our back gardens."

Reminded Draco also played the song when they had proposed; the first song they ever danced to, and assured Draco that had been romantic as well. The fireworks, perfected and made special for the couple, were the final touch. After a last toast with champagne, they took the portkey from their dads, to head on their trip.

They were amazed when they opened their eyes when they arrived, wondering where they were but Harry found a note. "We're off the coast of Mikonos."

Draco drew him towards the bedroom. "Sirius trying to convince us to follow the Black traditions when we have our next child."

Harry laughed, and could not deny Sirius may have thought that way, but they were not sure they would follow any tradition. For though Severus and Remus came from Roman tradition, so did Lucius, and Narcissa had been a Black as well.

Draco drew his husband down onto the bed in the captain's cabin. "I think we need less talk, if we will be making that baby."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three amazing weeks in the Greek isles, leaving the boat once and a while to see some of the country, had been perfect. They spent the last two nights in Milan, with Blaise and his husband and son, Harry's idea; for he knew Draco never got to see enough of his best friend. Seeing Dario was good inspiration for trying for their own, and they hoped they had the same luck as the couple did, for they conceived so quickly, barely married a year, and Dario was almost three months old.

Draco was now a first year paediatric healer, and Harry was a new academy teacher, a week and so after they returned to the UK. They were happy to be back, to start work for real and be with their families, but were definitely still newlyweds. About a week after they went back, they were at the hospital, for Harry's dads.

Severus was even then and he smiled when he came into the room when the baby was nursed and ready for company. "Poor child, a girl with you two."

Draco nudged his dad in the ribs and looked down at the baby in Harry's arms. "At least she is a looker. Besides Harry and I will turn her into a real little seeker."

The baby was definitely a Black, she had the features both Black brothers had, but she had the soft tawny hair and amber eyes of Remus. Tonks and Moody who were also there were honoured to be godparents, since Harry and Draco were brothers, and the baby soon made her rounds.

Andromeda looked down at the newest member of the family."And the name of this new little princess?"

Remus did the honours. "We have chosen the name Selene Holly Black."

Selene had been chosen as the Greek Titan of the moon, but it was also the name often given to Earth's moon. They had chosen the moon, and not a star, for the werewolf Remus. Holly was chosen as a flower, a link to her brother, but also in part for Sleepy Hollow, where they were married.

Sirius took the baby back. "Now for you two to make Selene an Aunt."

Author note: Selene (Greek) moon, Greek Titan of the moon for Blacks, but as the name often given our moon, a link to her werewolf sire as well

Holly (English) plant with red berries, link to brother Harry for the nature link but also a play on Sleepy Hollow, where the couple were married

r and r


	22. New Years'

By December Harry and Draco had no sign of a pregnancy yet, but were reminded by their dads that they were men, and male pregnancies could take time. Sirius admitted to his son, when Harry said even with their issues it took only two months, that couple had been trying for six months before they wed. They also used potions and spells, which no healer recommended unless needed, for in male pregnancies it often caused multiples, were risky. Sirius had been lucky only to have one, but the healers told him it was likely the wolf curse making so little sperm to be viable, which allowed them only one. The boys were healthy, it would happen.

Oddly it was Severus of all people who took his son in law to the healer, when he had a dizzy spell, a week before Christmas. Harry had been busy with work, and it was cold, and he tried to convince Severus it was nothing more, but the man was having none of it. They had been shopping, he helping Harry to choose a perfect gift for his son, and he knew Draco would be upset if he did not ensure Harry went to a healer.

Draco was not working, but the staff knew him well, and Harry was soon on an exam table. He was still arguing his medic father in law could have done it, when the healer started the exam, Harry never liking any healer but Poppy, and barely tolerated her care.

The healer looked up with a smile. "I am happy to tell you that you're pregnant."

Harry gawked at the man in shock. "Pregnant?"

The healer raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression from Draco that you were trying."

Severus assured the man Harry was over the moon, he was simply in shock, but when he came out of shock, he would be thrilled. Harry proved his father in law right, for he soon had tears running down his cheeks, and picturing a little baby in his arms, hoping for a son.

The healer smiled when Harry asked when he was due."You're about five weeks. I'd say you're due around the middle of August."

Harry laughed. "Just a few weeks late for our anniversary. I can't believe this."

The healer promised not to tell Draco, or anyone else on staff who would blab it, for Harry deserved to tell his husband. He was given his potions, which for now Severus suggested Harry give to Dobby to be added into his food, until he had told his husband the news. Harry was for a moment pale, he remembered when he learned of Severin, he had been around this mark, and had lost his precious son. He hoped this one would be a boy, but no one could replace Severn.

Severus knew his mind and drew him into his arms. "Severin was taken. You will have this little one in your arms, I swear. You and Draco will have the baby."

Harry was grateful he was there with him. "I know, you're right, but it just brings back memories."

Deciding they needed a switch in moods, Severus commented they found an answer to what to give his husband for a gift. They decided to hit a baby shop and pick up an item or two, to help Harry with the gift, and Harry confided in Severus the other two items he found, with Bo and the rings. He was worried for they were Malfoy pieces, but the other two had been so special, but he wanted Severus' assurances this would go as well.

Severus smiled. "As the godfather, I gave Draco the rattle, like I did Bo. The blanket, I could be mistaken, but I believe it was likely like the ring, from his grandma."

Harry was relieved to hear that. "I remember giving him Bo last year. You know we will have to marry you off. We're starting a family tradition here."

It had dawned on Harry his dads had announced their pregnancy on Christmas last year, so it would be baby news two years in a row. Selene would be a few weeks short of her first birthday, as funny as it sounded to say, when she became an Aunt for the first time. Sirius had only been a few weeks along when he found out.

Severus had an idea. "You could wait till New Years, there used to be a tradition of gifts then, and tell him at midnight. If you can wait that long."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry decided he liked the idea better, and though he had some mild morning sickness, he hid the pregnancy, well except Remus. His senses had picked up something, not clear enough but he had guessed Harry was pregnant for a few weeks, and Harry admitted, when he guessed. Sirius had seen the baby blanket as well as the text which he gave Draco for Christmas, and had been hoping for a replay of last year but turned around, but was disappointed.

New Year's Eve found a party at Grimmauld, with the few friends and family, including the twins and their wives. The twins ha a feeling their little brother had a secret, and was over the moon for him, especially after the loss of Severin ten months before.

At midnight when the twins' fireworks went off and after the kiss Draco was surprised to get a gift but opened it. "Harry?"

Harry kissed him. "Your dad said it was ancient tradition to give a precious gift at midnight. But you'll have to wait till August for your real one."

The news sunk in and Harry confirmed he was due nearly two weeks after their anniversary. Draco knew without being told he had waited since his dads did on Christmas the year before, and he could not believe is husband managed to keep a secret from him for so long.

Draco laid a hand on his belly. "You will go on paternity leave by July, and take your potions and.............."

Harry cut him off. "Remind me why I married a healer? But I promise I will do it all. We will have our baby this time, I know we will."

The others had heard, many had guessed, but hung back at first, soon swarming. The three dads were of course the most excited, Sirius hurt he was the only one who hadn't known, but still over joyed. Moody said Harry could end mid June and have a year, or come back sooner if he chose, what ever he felt he would need.

Fred had them all raise glasses of wine or cider in toast. "To my little brother and Draco, on their new little one, all the happiness and good luck for you three."

r and r


	23. new steps

Harry had thought about the Weasleys a lot since he found out, well beyond the twins and their families, assuming a baby would do that to you. Harry was reminded he still had the twins, not to mention his dads, and friends like Oliver, but he couldn't help it. He was reminded of a time when they had been his only family, before his dads came into his life, and he could not help but miss it. He knew he could not marry Ginny for her family, he would have been miserable if he had, but he still wished he had not lost them over it. He had heard Charlie and Grant welcomed a son in October they had named Ewan, and knew he likely would never see him.

On Valentine's Day they spent part of their first as husbands at the hospital, all three dads in tow, and the twins, for the ultrasound. Though they would have loved some pink, they were over the moon when they learned they would have another son, and this little one was strong.

Harry looked at his husband and down at the picture. "We should go and tell Severin about his little brother."

Draco kissed Harry and nodded. "We will."

They had decided to celebrate the holiday a few days late, for it had been on the holiday Harry was poisoned, and had lost their son. It had seemed right they have the ultrasound today, when they were mourning the one year anniversary of their first son. The fact that they were having another boy, finding that out this day, seemed in a way a sign from the gods, that this time things would work out for them.

As they headed for Godric's Hollow they were joined by the twins' wives and kids, the twins and Harry's dads postponing their own romance for a day, as well. There was no where they would be then there.

Harry and Draco were kneeling and not only talking to Severin but the others when Severus' voice cut through."What are you doing here?"

It happened when they had the memorial, and Penny and Fleur came, but this was different. Harry looked up. "How?"

They were all there, every member of the Weasley family, including spouses and children, each carrying a bouquet of blue roses. Harry remembered the memorial, and feeling so hurt none had come, thinking they could have set aside their anger with him for one day, to be here. They were here now, a year late, but here.

Penny came and kissed his cheek."We knew you would come. I hear rumours my prayers you'd be blessed again, were answered."

Harry nodded, his hand on his belly. "We found out today it is another boy. He's due in just over six months, August 16."

Both her and Fleur who had come over, were so happy for him, and he promised to send word when his son was born. They had been there for the memorial, and for his wedding, and it did not surprise him they would be there when the baby had come as well. But his surprise was on the others, who one by one had come and placed the flowers down on the stone, silently at first.

Charlie was the first to speak. "I'm sorry we weren't here last year. I know even if I lost Ewan after that, you'd have still come. I can never apologize enough."

Molly handed Harry a blanket. "In memory of your son, and hopes it will be needed I am sorry for neither being here, and my words after the trial."

Harry knew she spoke of begging him for lenience, for making it sound like Draco had not been important, or his child. Harry took the blanket, and he was not sure why, but he told the woman and the others, he was pregnant with another little boy.

Hermione had come over with her son Clark in her arms."I know today will never make up for how we treated you. But we would if you'd let us, make it a start."

Harry was not sure things could ever remotely be the same but them being there, still meant a lot. "I have wanted to see this little guy."

Fred had been late for the marauder's wedding dinner, for Clarence or Clark was born, and Harry could see Hermione was pregnant again, six months. They spoke a little and he accepted hugs from all of his brothers, but he invited none for the lunch, as he had with Fleur and Penny last year. There was a lot of pain left, and though Harry was open for perhaps forgiving one day, today had been a start he knew he would never be able to forget.

Penny and Fleur came for the lunch, leaving their husbands to go home with the others, for they had been asked to come today, well by Draco. He knew it would mean a lot to Harry, and he had seen it had. Penny admitted over lunch she and Fleur had told the family, and had given them the final push to come.

Severus decided to break through the gloom for they had things to celebrate as well. "To the memory of Severin James, and the welcome new of his little brother."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was definitely pregnant, at six months he was carrying a grapefruit, and his little man was quite active. Sirius told is son when ever he complained about no sleep that his son was just saying hi to daddy, and must love him an awful lot, which always made Harry beam. He definitely suffered unpredictable mood swings, and found himself on desk duty long before he went on paternity leave, for even in the academy it was worrisome. His cravings were beyond bizarre.

There was a baby shower for the boys, in the end of May, and Harry was happy, for his husband kidnapped his nursery and his nesting instincts were crazy. The twins and their wives, Oliver and Katie, Luna, and Penny and Fleur came as well as the dads. Among the gifts was a quilt from Molly, which touched him.

He was accompanied by George the next day to the hospital."Are you sure you want to do this?"

Harry nodded. "You assured me everyone else has gone home for sleep. They were once my best friends."

There had been a baby book from Hermione, as well as the quilt from Molly, the only sign from those not at the shower. When he was told Hermione had given birth to a daughter for her and Ron, he decided to come. Nineteen month old Clark was at the Burrow with his grandparents, but Ron and Hermione were awake, she just finishing a nurse, when he came into the room with flowers.

He put them down and turned to leave, not sure any more of being here. "I just wanted to say congrats and thanks for the book. I'll.........."

Ron was the one who stopped him. "We'd like if you would stay, you have yet to meet your niece."

Harry turned back, and was handed the baby who he was told was named Gwendolyn Jean, as a variation of Guinevere for the Weasleys, and Hermione's mom. There had been a me when he would have been her or Clark's godfather, and even if that had changed, he was happy he was here for her birth.

Harry handed the baby back to Hermione who he kissed. "Just as beautiful as her mother. You're very lucky."

r and r


	24. baby comes

Harry had been on paternity leave for over two months now, and was grateful he was a silent partner in the twins' shops, for he needed to do something. He had laughed when his husband told him pregnant people knitted, not made new prank candy flavours, but he was happy Harry was smiling. Harry's birthday, and their anniversary were celebrated quiet, not the most romantic first anniversary, but they were happy for it. They would have chosen being pregnant, over going away.

Draco was working right up until their son came, for even as the non carrier he was entitled to a month of paternity leave, and wanted it with Harry and the baby. Since their anniversary, it was always made certain on weekdays when he worked, there was someone with Harry. It was a visiting Oliver who was there, when a week early, Harry's water broke, and he took him to the hospital. Draco was at his side in moments and Oliver promised to find the others

Though the baby came early, labour wise, the others had a long wait in the waiting room, for it was six hours of labour, but they waited. Penny and Fleur had kept their word to be there, as well as the twins, Oliver, and the soon to be grandpas, and Selene of course. An hour after the baby came, they were ushered in.

The boys were in bed together, Harry exhausted but in heaven. Draco was holding their son and smiled. "Come and see our little guy."

Remus beamed with pride as he was first to claim his grandson. "He is perfect."

The baby was beautiful, a mix of his dads, Draco's aristocratic features, but Harry's black hair and to the sheer delight of all, his famous green eyes. The baby definitely had every member of the family in love with him from first site. Sirius bent down and kissed his son, who he knew after six hours of labour and nursing, was totally exhausted, and as much as they all wanted to spend some time with the bay, it would need to be a short visit this time.

Fred and Blaise, who was coming in two days, thinking the baby could come early, had been asked to be godfathers to the baby. Fred happily took his new godson from Fleur when he was done with the papers.

Severus looked at the baby. "And what name have you chosen for my new little grandson?"

Harry smiled as he did the honours."Well we decided to name this little one Conner Douglas Potter-Snape."

They had not used any family traditions for those linked to Harry, were also linked to Draco's parents, so they avoided them. Conner was an Irish name meaning wolf lover, in honour of Grandpa Remus. Douglas was in honour of where they were married, but the name was also Gaelic for Black water, an honour to Sirius. In a way they still honoured Lily, for the middle name was used in the name of a fir tree and iris.

Severus noted as Sirius had before. "The boys could use some rest, especially now the baby is asleep. I think it is time for us to leave."

Harry who just barely took his eyes from his son who was nestled in his arms smiled. "Thanks for being here"

A few pictures had been taken, more sure to come, and as everyone left, Harry knew they would have a full house, when they brought the baby home tomorrow. Harry and Draco sat together watching their beautiful son sleep, though Draco put his son down in the bed brought, when his husband began to drift off to sleep.

Draco kissed his husband's sleeping brow. "Sleep all you need my love. You amaze me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After lunch the next day Harry and Conner were released from the hospital, Conner already the sweet heart of the nursery, and had countless visitors. Many on staff knew Draco, and how much he and his husband had wanted a baby, and were so happy for the couple. As they took him home, they were so relieved, this time they had a healthy beautiful little boy to bring home with them.

Everyone from the hospital as well as the twins' kids were there when they got home, but Harry wanted to see the nursery. There was a cradle in the master suite for now, but his husband kept him from the nursery long enough, and he wanted to see it. It seems he was not the only one, for Luna was the only one who saw.

Harry was hormonal still and burst into tears when he saw the room."Draco this is amazing."

Draco led him to the rocking chair. "Most of it was gifts, even the furniture. I just decorated."

Just decorated was a laugh, the room had been transformed, Harry having seen it furnished. The wall by the window and window seat had been covered in a wardrobe and book cases, filled with books and toys and such. There was the usual change table, a round crib, and rocking chair with ottoman. There was a triple frame on the table next to the chair, with Conner with his dads, with his grandpas, and with the twins.

Draco explained the murals which covered three walls. "Luna helped me; she did the art and came up with some of the theme."

Harry laughed. "I would have guessed the ideas part. I love Luna but she has not changed much since we first met."

Like Douglas, the room was inspired by their wedding, as well as the school being in Scotland, and had the hills, and lochs, and you could Hogwarts off in the distance. But for a child it was full of animals, both muggle and magical, and some Harry had only ever seen in the art of the quibbler. There was Nessie above the crib, and even Fang and Hedwig were included but a variety of other incredible animals. There was even a thestrals; well Draco had taken Luna's word on it.

Fred came in. "Come on stop hogging my godson, besides there is a lunch downstairs waiting for you."

Author note: Conner Douglas Potter-Snape: since stars or Greek myth would be a link to Narcissa and Sirius, and Roman myth to Lucius as well as the two grandpas, they avoided old traditions. First son named for Severus and James so this one honoured other two. Conner (Irish) one meaning is wolf lover; honour the werewolf, Douglas (Gaelic) Black water, their wedding was in a park which in part is in Angus, a country ruled by the Douglas-Hamilton clan. Also a link to Sirius for meaning, and brings in Lily as well for there is the Douglas Iris and the Douglas-fir.

r and r


	25. the Dursleys

Harry was with Conner running some errands, having returned to the academy after Christmas, but it was a weekend so he had the day off. It was early February, and his beautiful little boy was a healthy nearly six months old, and doing well, at the top of all the progress charts. Conner often went to work with his dads for a bit, for the kid even managed to have Mad eye wrapped around his pinkie finger, which was hard to do. Conner usually spent the days with Grandpa Moony and Selene, Dobby along for a hand, for Remus loved having his grandson close.

They were in muggle London, something Harry did not do too often, for there were still memories from when he was a child. Harry had not heard from his relatives since the war ended, and he came to be with his dads, and he had no desire to. They had never hit him, but they were mentally abusive, and scarred him for years.

Conner had been sleeping but when they entered a shop for some snacks he and Draco both liked, he heard."Waaahhhhhhhhhhhh...."

Harry's son was usually so sweet tempered, he barely made a fuss, he nearly panicked. "Conner, what is it Prince?"

As he scooped his son up into his arms, he bounced him up and down, as Draco always did when Conner was colicky which was rare. His son calmed down a lot, but he was still reaching for something Harry realized, and he looked around for what little toy his son may have lost.

Suddenly a tall oddly familiar looking man handed him Conner's beloved stuffed wolf. "I believe this is what the little guy was looking for."

Harry took the wolf and his son was soon clutching it to him. "Thank you. I would never get my little pup to sleep without it tonight."

He went to settle his son back into his stroller, calmed since Wolfy had been returned to him, but he could see the other man had remained. He felt uncomfortable with the man's eyes on him, usually not something seen in the muggle world, unless you were in the gay sector. Harry would have thought away from the sector and with his infant son, he would not have drawn such attention, and he straightened up, to tell the man off.

The man though was looking at him for different reasons. "I thought that was you Harry."

Harry realized why he had looked so familiar. "Dudley. It has been years."

He had never thought to see his cousin again; they had made some peace before Harry had last left the home of his relatives. Dudley thanked him for saving him from the dementors, and they had shaken hands. Hard to believe since they had grown up together, but that was one of the few times they had got along with each other.

Dudley looked down at the stroller. "Is he your only one?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "My husband and I have only been married a year and a half. Conner will be six months in two days. And you?"

He was surprised when Dudley took out his wallet, and he was reminded muggles often kept pictures of kids in their wallets. He remembered his Uncle had done such, but while Harry had lived with him since he was little, but the house had never bore a sign of him, even when he was.

Dudley showed him a photo of his wife and a baby all in pink, several photos."My daughter, Heather, she'll be a year in May, and my wife Anna."

Harry noticed the man had not reacted to the fact he said husband. "Conner and I need to collect his Papa's sweets and head out, or we will be missed."

Though he did his shopping, he found himself talking to Dudley for a bit, and he was surprised to learn Dudley lived on the same street, but at number was more surprised when his cousin extended an open invitation for Harry to come for dinner, and bring his husband and son. Harry had never thought the day would come, but when he paid for the goodies, and prepared to leave with his son, he could admit he liked the thought.

He shook his cousin's hand. "My husband is a doctor, but if we can work it out, I'd like that."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco worked days and had evenings and weekends off usually, like his husband, he had been called in the day Harry shopped. Harry had not wanted to commit to anything, for he was not sure how his husband would react, but Draco was intrigued to meet his muggle cousin. The following Sunday the three of them headed for dinner and Harry kept his eyes from the old house, but came face to face with it.

Vernon answered the door. "So you decided to come after all, and brought two more of your kind with you."

Petunia interrupted her husband "One more word Vernon and you can go home without dinner. Harry and his husband and son are welcome."

Harry was shocked, and when he was led into the sitting room, his husband squeezed his hand, for he knew Harry was in bad shape. Dudley quietly apologized after he introduced his wife and daughter, explaining Anna had invited them. Anne was a good hearted woman, Dudley met her in college oddly, and married for two years, his cousin a PE teacher and Anna was a stay at home mom mainly, but was also a published poet.

Petunia came over to Harry and handed him a box. "A few things I had of your mother's, they should have been yours. I am glad to see you so happy and in love."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Aunt. I am happy you are as well"

His Uncle refused to speak, and he was civil with his Aunt but he and Draco got along well with their hosts. Harry and Draco shared a look, and they knew they would come back if invited, for Harry was happy to know his mother's family again, but hopefully only the intended three. Harry was about to find out the real reason his Uncle looked ready to kill him, when a cake crashed down on his Uncle's head when his Uncle mad a cross comment at Dudley.

Vernon snarled when Harry assured him it was not his husband or him. "I bloody well know it isn't."

r and r


	26. little witch

Harry was confused until he noticed where his Uncle was glaring, and it was neither at Harry or his husband and son, but at baby Heather. Heather had been scooped up by Dudley and Petunia reached to stop her husband, when he went after his son and granddaughter. Harry was confused, he knew magic could skip a generation or even two, but Lily was muggle born, she did not have it in her family. There was obviously a first time in every family, but the fact his maternal cousin's child had powers, seemed an amazing coincidence and he felt pity for the child now.

Petunia got between her husband and the child. She had changed a lot since he was little, she had never really been unkind to him, but she never stood up either. Maybe she only did it for her grandchild, but Harry found some hope, knowing the world Heather would grow up in.

Dudley pointed at the door. "You will not threaten my daughter, not under my roof, or anyone elses for that matter."

Vernon turned to his wife. "Come along now, I knew his freakishness would rub off on our family. I knew we should have drowned him when we found him."

Harry had heard those words many times before, when ever his Uncle was angry at him when he was a child, which of course had been quite often. He hated his husband had to hear, and even more that Heather was in line for this as well, another innocent generation to fall under his thumb.

His Aunt surprised him and pointed at the door. "You can leave. I am going to help Anna clean up, and spend time with my nephew."

Vernon glared. "Don't expect to share my bed when you crawl home."

When his dad was gone, Dudley tried to apologize to her, but she shook him off. She and Vernon had not shared a bed since their son had moved out, and she would not allow the man to threaten her beloved granddaughter. She looked at Harry and told him she regretted never standing up to him earlier, but she learned her mistakes. Her marriage was a bad one, but she had no where to go. Her son and his family were the only happiness in her life, and she would not risk it.

Anna came over to Harry. "I don't want you to believe we only invited you over for dinner because of her. Dudley and his mother really wanted a chance with you."

Harry nodded. "How long has the little one been showing magic?"

They sat down for some coffee and Harry and Draco were shocked, told Heather had been about six months, for even if accidental that was extremely young. Neville was not the only pure blood who waited years to show, and it usually was ones with real power, who could show so young. Anna admitted her grandmother always seemed able to see the future, but the woman had died when she was small, and she knew nothing of the rest of her family.

Dudley repeated what his wife said about dinner. "I was just going to try and send a letter, through that school. Then I saw you and knew I wanted more."

Harry took Heather into his arms. "There is a good chance she will be able to go to Hogwarts, if she keeps like this. She'd likely rival most."

Her parents and grandmother were relieved to hear that, as odd as it seemed to Harry, knowing she would have a place as a witch even if muggle born. Harry reminded his Aunt that her sister had been the same, and Petunia revealed she was worried she would hinder it.

Harry shook his head. "Our world would not punish Heather for mistakes you made years ago. Until she is eleven, I would be happy to be part of her life, if....."

Dudley smiled. "We would like that, and not simply for she seems to have your gift. Mom and I have wanted to try and make things right."

Harry promised he would be here as long as welcome, both as a cousin and nephew, and to help the couple with Heather's powers. He remembered having Hagrid's help, but though muggles could shop on Diagon, Dudley could take her, he would have been confused. Harry would be able to help, and he left the couple a way to contact him if they needed help, or for anything.

Harry smiled as he looked at the two kids."You know Dud, I never thought it, but it looks like our kids will be in school together. They are the same year."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Harry had been happy to reconnect, and was glad he could help Heather, both his husband and dads noticed he was withdrawn. Harry had not spoken much about it, well he spoke about Dudley and his wife and baby, and was happy to reconnect, but there was more. Draco wished he could help, but he had a feeling Harry was in need of someone else, and he sent the box Harry had not opened, to his dads, on a Friday, when Harry was to pick up their son.

Harry saw the box and that Conner was not ready to go. "What is going on? Draco will be expecting Conner and me home for dinner soon."

Remus shook his head. "No he won't. He sent the box over, in hopes we could convince you to open it."

Harry was drawn down with them, and was reminded unlike his husband; they were a part of that chunk of him. They had both known and loved his parents, and knew the pain and resentment he had towards his relatives, from the abuse he had suffered at their hands when he was growing up.

Harry paled and looked at the box. "I thought I got over it, but seeing him, I felt like a child again."

Sirius squeezed his hand."You suffered so much, I am sorry we couldn't have spared you it. But it's over, and Dudley will never allow it to happen to Heather."

They knew much of his fear was for his cousin's child, and he had seen Vernon could accept it in her even less then Harry, and had been worried. He found relief Dudley and his wife, and even Petunia, stood up to him. And that they were willing and wanting their daughter to learn about her magic.

Harry finally after a time of talking looked down at the box. "Will you go through this with me?"

Remus kissed his son on the cheek. "Draco is not expecting either of you home tonight. It is why he sent the box; he knew we should be the ones here."

As they went through the box and looked at photos, and school art, and letters, Harry was grateful to his husband. Draco loved him, and would have done anything to make him feel better, but he could understand this had been something Harry needed his dads for instead.

r and r


	27. different news

Conner was a year and a half old now, already showing he would give Heather a run for her money, for within a few weeks of the first dinner, he was at it too. Harry's dads and Draco's were not surprised, saying both boys could do it before they could walk. Harry had done incredible amounts of accidental magic, but he had been in a muggle area, and he likely would have done more, if raised here. Conner was soon levitating toys, and cats, and anything small enough, and they were soon having to use sticking spells, which put baby proofing to a whole new level.

It turns out they would need to do more, for the couple had decided to try for another when Conner was just over a year old. In the end of January they found out they had a Christmas gift they had not known, the baby conceived on or around the holiday. He or she would be born end of September, about seven weeks after Conner's second birthday, nice and close as they had hoped. This time they were hoping for a little girl, and when they had an ultrasound, they had their wish.

Harry was shocked when he was leaving the exam when down on the main floor he ran into Molly and Arthur "What are you guys doing here? Are you alright?"

Molly was pale. "We got word from the prison, Ginny was brought in here."

Harry knew prisoners, who were not in black cells, which Ginny had avoided, could be brought for medical help if needed. There was a medic at the prison, so if they had brought her here, they knew it was bad. The couple had believed she was unstable before, and worried what prison may have done to her. They had asked Harry to speak on her behalf, and have her hospitalized instead, but after losing his son and nearly being killed, Harry could not.

Harry offered to stay with the couple, his dads taking Conner home as Draco had to return to work, till they knew. Harry did not care about her, any affection he had for her as a sister vanished with all she put him and Draco through, but he did care about her parents.

Molly noticed the ultrasound picture Harry had as they waited. "You two found out what you are expecting? We could use some cheer right now."

Harry smiled. "Draco's father will need to sort out pink and dolls as my dads did with Selene. We're expecting a girl this time."

The couple were happy for them, and Molly promised some pink knitting for them, as she wished she had been there more for him through Conner. Harry was still reluctant to allow the couple fully in, after all he had been through, but he wanted to with time. He had forgiven, but forgetting, he doubted would ever happen.

A healer had appeared. "Mr and Mrs Weasley you are to be allowed to come in and see her."

Molly was surprised for she had not thought they would be. "How is she?"

They were led into a room where Ginny was in magical restraints, and one could see from the bandages around her arms, she had slit her own wrists. They were told that she had no knives or anything she could hurt herself with, so they were confused. It seems she had used a rock, which she had managed to pry from the wall, and the edge had just been sharp enough, for her to slit her wrists.

The healer explained. "Since she is unconscious you have been permitted to come in, but you will have to leave if she wakes. She is in solitary."

Arthur turned to the healer as his wife sunk down next to the bed. "Thank you."

They knew he should have not allowed them in at all, and had pulled some strings or broken some rules, to allow the couple in to see her. Harry slipped away, but he could not go home to his son yet, and he knew there was only one thing which could do to put his mind at ease.

He found Moody at work as always. "Alastor I was hoping you might be able to help me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Weasleys had been at the hospital for a day, the whole family, for even after what Ginny did, she was family. They were shocked when Ginny was being prepared for transport, for they had been told she would remain till she was better, and she had not even woken.

Arthur spotted Moody and called out. "My daughter is entitled to proper medical care. I know even Harry would agree with us on that."

Moody walked over and handed him forms. "He does indeed, and that is exactly what your daughter will get."

They looked down at the forms, which were an order for a change in sentence, for Ginevra Molly Weasley to serve out the rest of her sentence in psychiatric care. The healer who had seen her at prison believed her to be suffering from several conditions, and suggested the hospital. The family tried to argue for it, but because of the seriousness of her crimes, her victims an auror and a baby, she was refused.

Moody motioned towards where her bed was being moved."Harry spoke to Amelia on her behalf last night. She will still have to serve her full sentence."

Molly sobbed in relief. "But she will be in a hospital, where she can have care, and hopefully get better. Thank Merlin."

They would still have no visitation with her, unless the healer believed it would help with her therapy, but they would have monthly updates on her. There was a chance she would make real progress, and she could be moved to the wizarding sanatorium, where she may have a bit more freedom. It depended on how she responded.

Fred was the one who spotted Harry who had come with his father in law, and came over. "Thank you Harry. I know how hard that was."

Harry accepted a hug from his brother. "I can never forgive her for trying to kill Draco, and taking our little boy from us. But I can't forget she is your family too."

The twins had always been there for him, and the others had been there for hard times, and he knew how hard her illness was on all of them. As he headed home, he thought he could focus on his new little baby girl, as well as his family. Selene seemed destined, well beyond Harry, to be an only child for her dads had refused to go through the stress of all the potions and procedures again, and did not seem to be able to conceive on their own. Selene though was excite for her niece.

Remus kissed Harry when asked if he regretted they only had one. "We have two, and with you and Draco popping out grandkids for us, we are plenty busy."

r and r


	28. welcome pink

Harry and Draco were forced to endure a second baby shower, but they were reminded that it was a girl, and they needed new things for her. It was a much more festive and full event, for the Tonks women, all the Weasley women this time, Charlie, Katie, Luna, and Petunia and Anna even came. Well and the dads too. Other then the expecting dads and their fathers, Charlie was the only male; even the twins avoided it, except kids. Charlie had no wife to send in his place. Molly kept her promise of tons of pink knitting, and Petunia had given with Anne a beautiful bassinette The dads had done the nursery which was basically set up the same as before furniture wise, but the window seat was pale pink, and the murals on the walls were from muggle nursery rhymes, with lots of pinks and purples, this time.

They celebrated Conner's second birthday at the coast, for the ocean was cool for a very pregnant Harry, and it was an easy birthday party to hold. As always the waiting room was full, when the baby made her entrance, and like the shower, the Dursleys minus Vernon, and all the Weasleys came Harry was surprised to learn his Aunt had finally divorced Vernon and moved in with Dudley, and since Anna took a job for a local publisher, was helping with Heather

A nurse finally ushered them in and Harry and Draco both beamed from bed. Though everyone was exited, the most had to be Selene and Conner, their son put into bad with them but Selene was over the moon to be an Aunt.

Sirius laughed at his daughter. "You know Conner is your nephew."

Selena shook her head. "But Conner nearly big as me. I want hold her like an Aunty."

Remus who had been handed the pink bundle after Conner had a look, and proclaimed her cute enough to keep, assured her she likely could soon. The baby was a female variation on Conner, a beautiful mix of both dads, and from her first little yawn, she had every man in her life, totally wrapped.

Severus was probably the worst as he looked down at her little face. "I think I can get used to dolls and dresses for her."

Petunia kissed the baby from where she stood. "I am so happy you let us be here Harry to see her. I have missed out on so much with you."

There were a lot more people there then Conner, who had been a full house then too, for Harry had made peace with more then simply his relatives. Seeing Petunia and Molly each have a chance to hold her, he was grateful he had started to forgive them. Blaise and Fred served for Conner, so Harry and Draco had chosen the opposite, two godmothers for her, though they had considered George finally or Dudley. Fleur and Penny were mot then honoured to accept.

The baby was handed back and for a photo she was placed in Conner's lap, who after the photo asked. "Sissy's name?"

Draco did the introductions this time. "We have chosen the name Morgan Roxana Potter-Snape."

Though a constellation, Draco's name was linked to myth as were Remus and many Weasley names, and Selena, so Morgan was taken from Celtic myth. Roxana was taken from nature, like Conner's middle name, avoiding a flower because of Narcissa. Roxana meant bright dawn, so it allowed them to include the Blacks as well.

Conner pouted when he was told he needed to go home. "I want to stay with Daddy and Mory."

Severus scooped up his grandson. "Your dads and sister are going to be all boring and sleeping, and I have a new puzzle for you."

With that and prom of real food, as well as an assurance his dads and sister would be home the next day, Conner let himself be taken. He may have been two for less then two months only, but he was a very proud big brother, and already saw himself as a protector. Selene was promised a chance to hold the baby, as Conner had, when she was home from the hospital the next day, with the help of her dads or brother of course.

Petunia and Dudley were the last to leave. Petunia hugged Harry."I am so grateful you have given me a second chance. I can't wait to see your two grow up."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Morgan were sound asleep, Morgan having been even rougher then her brother, who had taken his sweet time. Harry had been in labour for twelve hours with their son but the pains were not strong first, and the baby was early. Morgan was three days late, and fifteen hours of intense labour.

Draco stepped out in the hall to stretch his legs for he could not sleep when he spotted two co-workers. "I doubt I have to ask what you two are up to."

Lauren laughed and shrugged. "We just got in for work and were told she had come. We wanted a peak."

He had never doubted she would be the sweet heart of the hospital, her brother had been, and likely more as a cute little girl. It was one thing about working here, almost everyone knew him, and they were all happy for him. The hospital had been the first place he fit in since the war, losing his fortune as well as his friends, and he had been grateful, even though he had more friends thanks to Harry. With Blaise in Italy, he and his husband welcoming a second son Max in the spring time, it was nice.

Nicole looked at her watch. "We have to go, since the baby is asleep anyways. Make sure to bring her down out way tomorrow before she is released."

Draco smiled and nodded. "I have no doubt my husband will be happy to show her off as well."

He want for some tea, and got stopped a few times along the way, but he made it back to the room soon enough. He freaked when he found the crib empty, for his husband was till asleep, and none of the staff would have taken her, without telling one of them.

Then he heard a voice from one of the dark corners, which sent shivers up his back. "Is this who you are looking for?"

Author note: so first son for Severus and James, Conner for Remus and Sirius, baby girl for families in general

Morgan (Welsh/Irish) jewel of the sea or Great queen, the Welsh is considered a variation on the older Morrigan. The Morrigan was an Irish war goddess, but Morgan is as Celtic water sprite and also from Morgan la Faye. Draco is the dragon constellation who from myth guarded the gardens of the Hysperides. Remus is from Roman myth, and Weasleys from Arthurian, so thought a link to much of the family. Roxanna (Persian) means luminous beauty or dawn, a nature link for Lily, as well as Petunia, Dudley, Heather and both Morgan's godmothers, but from the sky so a link to the Blacks

r and r


	29. protecting Morgan

The man Draco may have only seen once, but even if that had been the only thing he knew, he would be scared. Normally he would have laughed if someone told him he would be scared of a muggle, but one who had nearly attacked his own granddaughter, was different. This was a man who brutally abused his husband as a child, and now nearly attacked his granddaughter for having magic, and was holding Morgan. The man blamed Harry for ruining his life, including his wife divorcing him finally, and Draco's eyes scanned his husband, wondering if he had been hurt.

Relieved his husband simply seemed to be sleeping, he moved into the room, having no idea what to do. His wand was in his robes, near the man, and any spell cast could hurt the baby too, and he needed to be so careful. His husband may have been the auror, but he was glad Harry slept, and was not seeing this.

The man looked down at the baby in his arms. "She is so sweet and precious, but she will be a freak like the rest of you. My little Heather looked so normal."

Draco needed to remain calm he told himself, as he touched a pendant he wore. "How the hell did you get in here?"

This was a wizard hospital, and though the rare muggle came if they were a parent or family of a witch or wizard, they needed to be brought. Petunia, Dudley and Anna had been collected by Sirius, and he had shown them how to enter, but Vernon was another matter.

Vernon sneered."Followed my bitch of an ex to where she met the convict, outside here. I followed them in and waited for the perfect time."

Draco could see his baby was responding to the tension in the room. "What do you want? Money? My father or father in laws will pay you to leave us alone."

From what he knew about the man from not only Harry but Petunia and Dudley, the man loved only two things, and neither were his wife and son. One was money and status, and the other was the perks which came from the first. His wife and son had been like his job, his home and car, they were trophies, a way to show the world how successful he was. Anything odd, anything to draw bad eyes, like his nephew or Heather, were to be despised, and hid away from all.

The man looked down at Harry. "I don't want money, even if the bitch got half. I want to make this little freak pay for how he ruined my life."

Draco moved to the foot of the bed."How will hurting an innocent baby and ending up in prison help you win? You'll get the kiss if you hurt her."

Reminded of Severin, Draco was not sure his husband would survive the loss this time, if Morgan was taken from them. They had not even known they were pregnant last time, and even if they had Conner, after nine months and giving birth to Morgan, it would kill Harry. Draco could not lose either the baby or his husband. He knew this was worse, Ginny had been insane, but she had in her own backwards way, loved Harry. Vernon was sick, but sane, and he wanted revenge.

Harry unfortunately came around as he heard Morgan start to fuss for a feed. "Draco hand her to me."

Vernon answered for Draco. "Oh I have a different bottle in mind for her. You're even more a freak then I thought, a man pregnant?"

Pulse racing Harry shot up in bed, and saw his Uncle there with Morgan in his arms, and he would have rather been facing Voldemort. His six hour old daughter was fussing for a feed, and Harry's body ached to feed her, but his tears were for another reason. He thought this monster was finally out of his life.

Vernon held a baby bottle towards the baby. "Should have done this with you when you came to us. Added some rat poison to your milk."

Harry screamed. "No. No you can't."

Suddenly there was a flash of light from the door and Vernon had been hit with a binding spell, but his hold on the baby had loosened before. Showing agility he hadn't since he was a seeker, Draco lunged and caught Morgan in his arms, and other then screaming madly, she was okay. Severus and Moody were in the door; Draco had used a pendant his dad gave him years ago, to call for help. They had not known Vernon would drop the baby, and had needed to act, before the poison.

Harry was sobbing but he reached for his daughter."Give her to me, Draco give her to me"

Though he worried what kind of shape Harry was in he handed Morgan to him. "Here she is my love."

Harry did not speak again, just put Morgan to nurse, and lay there in bed watching her. Draco was in horrific shape, but like Severin, he knew it would hit Harry harder, and he was simply grateful the baby was not harmed at all. Neither Harry nor he could lose her.

Severus took his son into his arms as Moody led the prisoner away. "He'll go to prison. You two and your kids are safe."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The room was full again in the morning, but the good mood from the day before, was gone. The kids were not here this time, Conner and Selene were with Angie, but Petunia and Dudley had been brought. Instead of being at the house to welcome Morgan home, they were here, reeling from the news, especially the two muggles.

Petunia was white when she heard there had been indeed rat poison."Oh God I am so sorry. I never knew he followed. Oh God."

Dudley thought of all of those times Heather showed magic around him. "I knew he hated magic, but to try and kill an innocent baby?"

Harry was unconscious; he had finally been sedated that morning, for he had refused to sleep. They had pumped milk with a spell, before the potion, so Harry could be out for the day, and the baby did not get put on formula. Harry would not even put Morgan down till he was forced to.

Sirius shook his head. "Why can't my son have it easy just once? First Ginny and Severin, and now Vernon and Morgan."

Severus put a hand on the man's arm. "Both Harry and Morgan are healthy and safe. The man will go to prison, and Harry and the baby will be home tomorrow."

They had considered moving Harry now, Morgan was ready to go home, but with the sedation, it was best he stay. The threat was gone, Vernon would be lucky ever to see the light of day, but Moody still had an auror on the door. Vernon would likely get as bad as Ginny even though he took no life, due to his history with Harry. He would be in prison, he was not mad, he was a cruel vicious man, but not insane

Sirius nodded when Petunia was surprised they could try him. "His crimes were against wizards, plus you legally entered out world as his guardians for years."

Draco looked up from Morgan who was having a bottle in his arms."He will pay for not only last night, but what he put my husband and even Heather through."

There was not one of them in the room, of those who knew about Heather, who were relieved the man had never tried to hurt her. Dudley thought of all the times after her first magic, before that dinner with Harry, he was around her. His dad had looked ready to hit her, but he was shaken by the thought of poison.

Draco kissed his daughter on the head as he went to burp her. "I have lost one child to poison, I won't lose another. I don't know what I would have done."

r and r


	30. epilogue: final closure

Harry and Draco finally made it home two days after Morgan was born; going to their own home, and Severus came to stay. He had offered to have them come stay, but Harry and Draco wanted Morgan home in her nursery, and didn't want to worry Conner. It was not like Severin, the attack was not at home, and they could face it. The old Malfoy townhouse was sold, the money reverted back to the Blacks as Draco knew, but it had gone into Harry's inheritance. Narcissa's dowry and the house money, as well as the Potter fortune Harry never touched, would be a good legacy for their kids.

The trial was scheduled for two days later, and though Harry was reluctant to leave Morgan, he would not miss the trial. Both Morgan and Conner went to the Burrow, where Molly took them for the day, as even Petunia and Dudley were at the trial. They had both offered to testify, both about now, and Harry's childhood as well.

Draco knew it all but he still ached for his husband when he heard what Harry had been through. He held Harry's hand."Your Uncle will pay, finally."

Harry's only regret was that he could not pay for more. "He will finally know what it is like to be in the cell."

Things had changed, during the trial for their son's death, Harry had only thought of his son and the poison meant for Draco. And while most of his anger was still for his daughter, and for Heather, but he also wanted the man to pay for him. The statute of limitations in their world for the abuse he suffered as a child, as it did not end till Harry was sixteen, had not been up. With Ginny he wanted her to pay, but this man had done it for years, and knowingly tried to poison his daughter.

Harry shared a look with his Aunt when she came back, her testimony last, and they were voting. "Thank you."

Petunia reached across his dad and squeezed his hand."No, I don't deserve thanks. I should have stood up and protected you long ago. I am sorry Harry."

There were so many regrets, she had never laid a hand on him and snuck him food, but she never protected him. She had allowed a bad marriage she was scared to leave, allow her to turn her back on her nephew, who needed and deserved her protection. Lily would have loved and raised Dudley if tables were turned, and she loved Harry, but she would forever live with the regret that she had never taken care of him.

Harry as Vernon was found guilty silently reminded her that he had forgiven her already, and she had done better now. She had been a victim too, of mental and some physical abuse, and she had thanks to Dudley and Anna, finally broken free from that. Her defence of Heather had been Harry's first proof of that.

Madam Bones spoke. "Vernon Dursley you have been found guilty of neglect, child abuse and attempted murder of Morgan Potter-Snape."

Vernon snarled."All lies, this is a fraud of a court room. I am no freak, I can't be tried in your freak courts."

He was lucky the sentence had already been decided, for even though they had heard all the testimony, the court room all rung with shock from that. The man was standing in a room of wizards and witches, people who could hex him on the spot, and this was bad. There were people who wished for the kiss.

Madam Bones cut through the clamour. "You have been sentenced to a whole life tariff, to be served in a medium security cell in Azkaban."

Vernon was dragged from the room. "All you freaks will pay one day. God will wipe all abominations from Earth."

Ginny had killed Severin, but they had taken into account her mental stability, and her clean record. Vernon may not have killed anyone, but his long list of past crimes, not only towards his nephew but his wife and granddaughter, added, and he would spend the rest of his pitiful life in prison. It was not a black cell, but he would have dementors, and he would spend the rest of his life surrounded by the world he hated.

Their dads and most of the Weasleys were with them and Arthur looked at the boys. "Molly has a meal waiting. She suspected you will not have eaten."

Draco answered for Harry was pale."We'd like that."

Petunia and Dudley came, and Anna and Heather were brought, Molly relieved to hear how it went. As she made sure Harry ate, reminding him he was nursing, she was reminded of the trial for Ginny, and had wished she had been with Harry for it. They had received reports from the healers, who warned Ginny who seemed to have shown signs of mental instability since she was a first year, had suffer a total break from reality. The healers doubted even after her sentence, she could be released, and likely would live in a sanatorium till she died. For now she was still in the hospital, and they were not certain when, or really if, she would be moved.

Harry kissed Morgan as he put her to nurse and reached to kiss his son. "My two beautiful little ones, safe finally."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Draco were smiling as they stood on the platform nine years later, watching as Conner was heading off for school. Grandpa Sev was sure he would be a Slytherin, for he was a mini Draco. Morgan was at nine the marauders and twins rolled up in one, a ball of endless energy, full of jokes and pranks.

Sirius smiled when he came over with Selene who was Gryffindor of course. "You better be a lion Conner, or I might have to take back your birthday gift."

Harry ruffled his son's curls. "Your grandfather is joking. You know he would be proud what ever house."

He shot his dad a look, for Conner's cousins and sister had teased him, and told him he would be a badger. Severus was sure snake, Sirius lion and Remus was the only one who would have honestly thrilled with any, of the grandfathers. Harry tended to think Severus would be happy, Conner was so much like Draco, but Morgan was sure to be a lion. Conner and Heather who was with them, were best of friends, and he hoped it would continue.

Dudley looked around. "I remember dropping you off, and wondering about this train. Well and how to get rid of the tail."

Harry smiled. "I never thought you would even approve of my world, not alone be a part."

Dudley and Anna had three, two sons Markus and Johnnie had followed, but only Heather had magic. She had spent a lot of time with her Uncles growing up, as she called Harry and Draco, and Dudley had accompanied them to Diagon. He and his wife, and Petunia who had actually remarried a few years ago and happy, had learned all they could about the gift their daughter had. Dudley had kept his promise from years ago, to always understand and support his only daughter.

Harry kissed his husband as the train pulled away. "I am so glad I didn't know how to take a fall all those years ago. You were the best choice in my life."

an: I hope you liked, if you have a challenge, hit me


End file.
